The Chronicles of Wu
by AuroraLokidottir
Summary: Rachel finds herself stuck in between her home life and the life filled with the mystical Shen Gong Wu. What will she do once she finds she's in love with the villain Jack Spicer, which everyone finds creepy and she doesn't understand why? What will become of her life now that she has found untapped power and these mystical items.
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Wu

"I would wonder about the world, unnoticed, unheard of by the heavy flowing of traffic…Until one day that all changed when I found a staff laying on the ground at the foot of my house." I kept saying to myself as I held the staff in my hand; it had an unusual animal at the top of it, a monkey? Its tail was curled and the monkey itself was sat on its haunches. "Rachel it's time for dinner!" My mom cried out from the first floor as I rolled my eyes, "Hold on mom I'm doing homework!" I just wanted time to myself, school had been crazy, I wanted to live my own fantasy life instead of my parents for a change. The rain lightly started to tap on the window as I burned another stick of Frankincense taking in a deep breath I twirled the staff around a few times before hitting myself in the head with it.

Rubbing my head I sat with it on my bed staring into its small red eyes, "What are you?" I then heard yelling outside along with, "It appeared here I just know it!" A smaller voice that sounded like a midget sounded, "I think your Shen Gong Wu senses are going Dojo." A girl's voice gasped, "What if Jack got to it before we did?" Looking outside my window I saw four people, in their teens around my age. One was a cowboy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a cowboy hat and boots with a blue shirt and vest. The girl had black hair with pigtails; she appeared to be Asian wearing a blue skirt, a pair of black boots and a yellow shirt with the face of an animated bear on the front. The next boy was tall with brown hair and brown eyes, his accent sounded Brazilian. He wore red shoes, cargo pants and a white hoodie. The last one made me raise an eyebrow; he had dots in the middle of his forehead, nine of them. He was Asian, really small and bald. "I'm guessing the little chrome dome is the one who was talking…what's with the red pajamas and the black sash, he a karate master or something?"

What really got me was the small green lizard that was a green dragon sitting by the girl's feet, "I tell ya, it's really close!" The dragon said. The cowboy tipped his hat, "Then where is it Dojo?" The Brazilian boy tilted his head at the house, my house making me lower my shades and hide the staff under my bed. I heard a light tapping on my window, slightly, using one finger I lifted up the blinds, "What do you want?" It was the strange bald kid, "Might have you seen something rather interesting around here?" Raising my blinds all the way I opened my window to hear him better, "No, why?" The girl called out to the boy, "Omi, she doesn't know what a Shen Gong Wu is, we should look somewhere else." Frowning the boy raised up a blue like orb, "Are you sure you don't know where it is?" The cowboy, taking some rope twirled it above his head and lassoed the little guy, "Clay, she knows I tell you, my dragon instincts tell me so!"

Eying under my bed I turned back around, squinting above the horizon, "Are those robots?" The girl looked where I was looking and leaped into a tree, "Jack…!" Clay twirled his rope again, "That no good hombre Spicer! Kimiko, you want to give us the low down on how many bots there are?" Kimiko looked down towards the Brazilian boy, "Raimundo, you go find the Wu, we'll take care of Spicer!" I didn't understand all I saw were robots, flying robots with guns on the front of them shooting as they got within range. Raimundo leaped and bounded towards the end of the block while the others started to attack the robots. Kimiko actually drew fire from her hands and kicked one of the robots causing it to combust. Clay roped one of them swinging it into five more as Omi cried, "Leopard strike!" And sliced through ten of them with ease.

Kimiko cried out to Raimundo, "Any luck?" Raimundo just sighed, flipping over everything in sight, "None, the Monkey Staff has to be here somewhere!" Tapping my chin I heard the sound of propeller blades, as a teen around my age as well flew in with a backpack like robot on his back and two propellers coming from the top, flying him around. He was pale looking and had bright red hair with yellow goggles on his forehead that he leveled to be on his eyes. He was shrouded in a black outfit and boots, "Jackbots attack!" He cried out as more robots flew in to attack the others. "My guess that is Jack Spicer?" Omi leaped onto the roof in front of me, "Your thoughts are wise, he is no good, very bad and he is trying to get to the Shen Gong Wu first!" Biting my lower lip I leaned against the window, "Any luck finding it?" Omi cried, "Orb of Tornami, water!" Water started to come out like a waterfall and completely blew the Jackbots apart, "Cool blue sphere." I managed, almost not being able to get the words out.

Omi bowed, "Why thank you, you are most certainly nice lady." I wasn't sure what to make out of what he had said, but Jack was hovering over towards Omi, a small weird witch like hag ghost following behind him. It was purple with a long red nose; it looked like it was wearing a clown mask with the big yellow eyes. "Alright chrome dome, where's the Wu and no one gets minced!" Omi just laughed, "It is you who are being minced Jack Spicer!" Jack looked towards me, putting his goggles on his forehead, "Why hello there…" The ghost like hag tossed up her arms, if she had any, "Jack, stop wasting time!" Jack rolled his eyes, "Wuya, you cannot rush evil genius!" With the goggles on top of his head I noticed he had two marks under his eyes, one under each eye. They were black and curved; one had another line jutting out the bottom of it on the left eye. Winking he pushed a button on his watch like device, more robots coming in, Kimiko sighing, "Why so many bots today Jack, do you like watching getting their butts kicked?" She flipped backwards kicking one in the face.

The propellers went into his backpack as he took out a device, it shot out a laser that encircled an area of my window. Kicking it out he hopped in my room, "Umm, yeah, what the heck are you doing, this is my room…" Looking at his watch he held up his hand as if blocking me out first, "Now where is it?" Wuya shook her head, "Jack, I swear you are the most incompetent villain." I stepped in front of my bed Jack moving with me, "So Miss brown haired beauty, are you going to show me where the Wu is?" My jaw dropped, face slapping myself, but I found my cheeks warm. Looking back up I found his eyes meeting with mine, I stood stiff as I stared into his red eyes, I had never seen red eyes before, "You know where it is don't you?" Wuya circled around Jack, "It is close!" I guess Dojo heard Wuya because he yelled out, "The hag is right, it is really close!" Omi jumped into my window standing me up, "You are full of much trickery, but you do not fool me!"

Jack patted his head as we both said at the same time, "Wait your turn chrome dome." Biting my lower lip I took a deep breath, I almost couldn't find myself able to move, why did I always fall for the villains? Moving under my bed I pulled out the staff as Omi grabbed it along with me it started to glow, "It is a Xiaolin Showdown!" Raising my eyebrow I muttered, "A what?" Omi continued, "We shall battle for the Wu! My Orb of Tornami against your…your…Kimiko, can you give uhhh, name please?"

"Rachel…"

"Ahh, yes Rachel your Fist of Tebigong?"

All of a sudden the huge glove like item that was balled into a fist flew onto my hand, Jack saying, "What's the challenge Omi?"

"Truth or dare, first to back down from one loses!"

All of a sudden the scenery changed around us, my house broke into pieces and the fall trees warped around us like a jungle, giving us both seats to sit in, Omi crying out, "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" I just pursed my lips, "And that means start I'm guessing, why do you make it so dramatic?" Omi shouted out, "I will go first to show you how this is indeed done! Hmmm, truth or dare?"

"Dare…" I shrugged like he was making this a big deal.

"Yes, I want you to…to uh…" He seemed to be stuck on his words, Raimundo leaving his hand out to Clay, "Told you he couldn't play right." Sighing Clay slapped ten dollars into Raimundo's hand. Omi raised his finger in declaration, "Kiss Jack Spicer!" Kimiko looked like she was going to throw up, Clay holding out his hand, "Bet you another ten she doesn't." Raimundo's eyes grew large with laughter, "You've got it!" My gaze turned towards Jack Spicer, I had no idea what to do, or what I would gain if I won or lost. Omi was on his back laughing loudly as the Orb of Tornami rolled out of his hand, "She will never do it, who would kiss Jack Spicer?" Turning my chin up I whipped my brown hair back and straightened up my black shirt. Brushing off my ripped skinny jeans I tapped one of my black boots on the ground, "You think that's funny?"

Omi just wiped away a tear, "Well yes I do indeed, just say I've won before I spill all of my guts!" Frowning I popped my knuckles, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do..." Walking over to Jack I cried facing Omi, "Fist of Tebigong!" Slamming my hand on the ground sent a wild rupture of the land to Omi who went flying along with the Orb of Tornami. Jack stood jaw dropped as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, the others gasping in disgust, Raimundo holding out his hand, "Pay up bro." Catching the Orb of Tornami as well I held the three Shen Gong Wu as Jack fell over, Wuya almost looked as surprised as the rest of them did. Omi sat nearly knocked out, "But…but I do not get it!" Kimiko spit nearly gagging, "Girl, that was rank…" Raimundo pulled on Omi's sash dragging him as Dojo grew to gigantic size, "Well I think I'll even need to drink some mouthwash tonight, alight hop on, let's go."

Omi still looked dumbfounded as Raimundo set him on Dojo's back along with the rest of them. Coming to Omi yelled out at me, "Wait, she could come with us back to the temple, she is not on a side and she would prove very brave!" Clay tipped his hat, "Would be mighty fine to have another farmer on the ranch." Jack stumbled up, Wuya rolling her eyes, "You are such a baby Jack." The others awaited my answer as I looked at the bounty I had won, the props on Jack's backpack appeared, "You'll probably want to go back to the temple with them." Kimiko high-fived Clay, "Alright, I knew she wasn't crazy!"

"Hold on…" I tossed the Monkey Staff to Jack giving a twisted smile, "I always fall for the bad guy…" Kimiko's mouth dropped, Omi trying to close her jaw, but it just fell back down. Jack looked just as surprised, almost dropping the staff, "Me?" Wuya twirled around me, "Oh there is so much evil to show you my dear girl!" Dojo took off, "Alright, nothing more to see here folks, let's go!" Jack still just stood there staring at me then yelled out at the others, "That's right Xiaolin losers! Don't mess with evil boy genius!" Giving him the rest of the Shen Gong Wu I smiled, "Don't be too cocky…" A plane flew overhead, making me think of my dad, "He's always working…" Jack looked up, "He works on planes?" Managing a nod, "Yeah, the eight seven…I love planes…but he is never at home…"

He looked like he was going to faint, "Then you are going to love what I have to show you later!" Smiling I tilted my head at him, Wuya looking at me then Jack, "Tell me girl, would you have done what you did if it wasn't a dare?" Jack's lip quivered, "Why would you say that? You totally ruined the moment!" Frowning I walked closer to him, "Well…" His lip continued to quiver, his eyes big and red getting ready to whimper, "Call me crazy…" I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "I wouldn't have hesitated…" His face flushed bright red pushing another button on his watch, a jet coming in that looked custom made and completely maniacal, evil. "That is amazing!" I cried out feeling every bit of metal work on it, "It's a real beauty!" My mom came out looking stupefied at Jack, Wuya, and the jet, "And this is?" She pushed out, tapping her lips."

"Jack Spicer…" Biting my lip I side glanced him, "Evil boy genius…" Tossing the Shen Gong Wu into his jet he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, "And I'm being kidnapped…" I giggled as he tossed me into the seat beside the pilot, Wuya flying in between the glass inside. My mom couldn't get any words out as Jack hopped into the pilots seat and turned the after burner on causing the jet to propel forwards, quickly climbing higher. "Evil boy genius eh?" He curled a hideous smile, "Yeah, I was going to go for dark emperor or the world, but you know." Winking he looked as if he was curling his toes, looking happier than ever at Wuya who just crossed her arms, "How do you fall for this buffoon?"

5


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We came to a rather interesting house; it was two stories adorned with several windows and a red tiled roof. We didn't go through the front entrance however; we went through the back of the house to a basement like area. Jack switched off the jet as Wuya flew out right through him making the both of us shiver, more Jack than me, "Don't do that!" Jack whined, "Boundaries!" The hatch lifting up I clambered out nearly falling over when I ran face to face with a robot that turned into me, "What is that?" Climbing out himself he came around to my side and put his arm around the robot, "Meet my Chameleon bot, can pretty much change into anyone." Walking around it I knocked on its armor, "You use it against the monks before?"

Holding up a finger he couldn't find any words, "Well, there was that one time…" Wuya flew around to the Chameleon bot, "Yeah, when it turned into Kimiko, which ended well, for the monks that is." Jack tossed up his arms, "Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of my new friends!" Wuya crossed her ghostly arms, "What friends?" Jack gave a pouty lip. Frowning I walked over to all the parts of his robots, "Well you could always try again you know, just have a different approach. Why do people despise you so much, besides being the villain?"

Wuya filled that one in for me right away, "He is a simpering, whiny little brat who always has to have his way. No to mention a douse on all evil kind." Jack slumped forward onto the floor in front of his Chameleon bot, another bot hovering in front of him saying in a chipper attitude, "Why yes Jack would you like a muffin and a beverage?" Walking over to this robot it looked like a butler, but with no legs, blonde hair, a wide smile, and just an overall cheery disposition. "For when evil goes on the road?" I guessed, Jack shooting up, looking like he wanted to hug me, but hesitated. "Finally someone gets it!" He stuck his tongue out at Wuya, "And you said it was a waste of money!"

Wuya insisted, "It is a big waste of money; don't go filling up this boy's head with ideas girl!" Waving her aside I had to sweep through her to get to Jack. Shivering I knew how he felt now, it was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, the most chilling to have a ghost go through you. Taking the muffin Jack started to eat it, "I still don't understand, what's wrong with a hobby?" Jack nearly spit out his muffin, moving the Yes bot away, "Exactly! It's about time someone recognized the genius of Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!"

Wuya just floated off through a wall shaking her head, "I need to get out of here." Jack's eyes lit up with excitement, "That is the first time…well not the first time she has left like that!" Once again he looked like he wanted to hug me, but was hesitant. Smiling I decided to hug him, but he fell right through my arms to the floor, I imagined little birdies hanging above his head, "You okay Jack?" He muttered, "No one has ever hugged me like that before." Helping him up I sat him down on a nearby chair observing his robots more, "So I take it now you just have the Orb of Tornami, Monkey staff, and Fist of Tebigong?"

Wuya I guess heard and flew right through me, "You best not do that around me!" I held my stomach, "It makes me want to hurl!" Floating up to Jack her eyes glowed a bright yellow, "Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" She gasped, "It's the Serpents Tail!" Scratching his head then his nose Jack said sarcastically, "Yeah yeah, and what does this one do?" Wuya frowned looking at Jack then at me, "Seriously, why?" Slapping her face with her imaginary hands she continued, "It allows the user to go through solid objects."

"Cool!" I could hardly contain my excitement, Wuya just looked pleased with this however, Jack didn't know what to think, "Where is it Wuya?" Jack crossed his arms, "It's in China Town, California!" Waving Wuya aside again he asked me, "Do you want to come?"

"Me, should that even be a question? It sounds amazing, of course I'll come!" His face turned into a hideous smile, "Good!" Giving a long drawn out evil laugh which only made Wuya cover her ears, if she had any. Tapping my chin I stared at the jet, "Can I fly?" If Wuya was a solid form she would have been pale, Jack clearing his throat, "What are you scared about Wuya, you have no body. Uhh, you might want to wait on that flying for a while…" Jumping up and down I sat on the wing of the jet, "I've got an idea, might I use it?"

"What is it?" Jack insisted.

"Can't tell you, or it won't work." Wuya shook her ghostly fists, "Are we going to get the Serpents Tail or what?" Holding up his hands Jack gave Wuya a grimace, "We'll get going now, don't rush perfection!"

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you!" Wuya screeched floating into the jet. Climbing in I buckled up, Jack getting in too, putting his goggles over his eyes which made me stare a bit. As he buckled up he yelled at Wuya, "Nag, nag, nag!" Closing the hatch he switched the ignition switches on and turned a few dials and we shot through a hole in the wall that was shaped exactly like the jet. I could see Dojo just above us, "Give me your Wu…" Wuya's mouth dropped, "What?" Jack just reached out in the back seat and pulled out the bag that said 'Jack's Wu' on it in bold letters, handing it to me, "You're just going to give her the Wu?" Wuya screamed, nearly cracking the bubble of the jet.

Holding my ears I moaned, "Shut it!" We both reached the Serpents Tail at the same time, Raimundo pointing out, "It's Jack and Wuya!" Opening the hatch I immediately jumped out, "Is this your Shen Gong Wu?" Jack's eyes bugged out of his skull, "What are you doing?" Omi leaped off of Dojo and ran over to me as I handed him the Orb of Tornami grinning ear to ear, "Oh, thank you very much kind Rachel, glad you have turned to the side of good and have come to your emotions!"

"Uhhh, oh senses! Right, right, well it's no trouble." Jack's lower lip quivered, "I've been robbed and played at!" Right then the Serpents tail flew between Omi and I and we both reached out and grabbed it, "Well Omi, looks like we're in for another Showdown, I think I'll choose this time. The game is basketball, whoever gets to ten points first wins. I'll wager my Monkey staff against your Orb of Tornami. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" The cement broke off of the foundation, the others placed in bleachers that were floating in midair. The center of the floor was broken apart and the basketball goals were three feet from the ground itself. The Serpents Tail turned into the basketball and the game was on, and the scoreboard up and blaring brightly.

I said bluntly, "Monkey staff!" All of a sudden I had the tail of a monkey along with the feet and hands of one. Brown fur appearing on my face, arms, and legs. It was a bit itchy, but pretty cool nonetheless. Omi and I both cried out, "Gong Ye Tem Pai!" Immediately I grabbed for the basketball leaving Omi in my dust making the first basket by twirling around the goal's pole. Shrieking with excitement like a monkey Omi gritted his teeth, "No way monkey girl!" Clay cried out, "Maybe she's changed Omi!" Raimundo slugged Clay's shoulder, "What are you saying?" Omi looked confused, as if pondering as I made another shot, then another. He finally cried, "Orb of Tornami, ice!" Billows of cold wind and ice flew from the blue orb as I slipped on it, running face first into the pole, the ball bouncing towards Omi who dribbled and shot in a great leap making two points for himself.

The other's cheered, Jack just slumped forward, Wuya looking passive, but annoyed at the same time, "You are such a whip Jack Spicer!" He just muttered more. Throwing a fit I latched the Monkey's staff to my tail as Omi made another basket I grabbed the ball and kicked him in the face with my feet making him hit the pole, "How do you like it?" He cried out, "Orb of Tornami, ice!" A sheet of ice blasted out under me as I rode it like skates and flew into the air making a slam dunk then twirled around the pole making another basket. "And that makes ten!" The scenery set to normal and I held The Serpents tail, Orb of Tornami, and the Monkey staff. Tossing the both of them to Omi who's lip quivered lower than Jack's he became enlightened, "See guys, she is good!" Smiling I folded my hands in my pocket going over to Jack, Clay calling out, "That was some mighty fine Showdown if I do say so!"

Raimundo turned his head at me, "I dunno guys…" Kimiko jumped up, hugging Omi, "You were great Omi, you lost, but you were still great and we even got two Wu!" Omi smiled brightly, "Indeed so my friends, but what about the Monkey staff?" Twirling it in my hand I sighed, "I'll keep this for a bit longer I think, if you don't mind?" I showed my bright, big, brown eyes. Omi laughed waving his hand, "By all means!" Turning around I smiled and threw them the Fist of Tebigong, landing on Omi's head. Covering my mouth I cried out, "Sorry!" Turning back around I tossed the Monkey staff into the jet giving a devious smile, whispering in Jack's ear, "Oh don't worry so much Jack, you'll get your Wu back."

Jack shot back up, eyebrow raised in confusion, Wuya however looked intrigued. Hopping back into the jet he lowered the hood. Watching Dojo fly off Omi waved at me as I sarcastically waved back, like he knew what sarcasm was to begin with anyway. "You had better know what you're doing girl." Wuya mumbled, "We lost three Shen Gong Wu!" Jack said softly, "No one appreciates evil genius…"


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Jack's lair he had his goggles slid down and was working on his robots, Wuya flying beside him looking rather displeased hissing, "You are awfully calm about only having one Shen Gong Wu." Jack just ignored her so she flew through his face making him stop what he was doing, "Would you please not do that?" He insisted, "Besides, Rachel seems to know what she's doing." Putting down his goggles again he began working on his robots, Wuya persisting, "Jack Spicer you find out what her plan is, I want to know!" Rolling his eyes under his goggles he mouthed, "Nag, nag, nag!" Shooting through his head again she shrieked, "Jack Spicer you lazy lump of a villain!" Sighing he placed down his welding tool and wagged a finger at Wuya, "Fine, but if she doesn't tell me then don't start crying."

Meanwhile I slapped down a set of playing cards laughing, "Read em and weep!" One of the robots short circuited, two of the other robots started crying oil, one other just kept looking at the cards I laid down and the ones in his hand saying in a robotic voice, "Good game." Raking in the money I looked up as Jack approached the table. Moving a robot over he sat down straight across from me, folding his fingers together he leaned into the table. My eyes wondered about the room confused, "What's that look for Jack?" His lips curled into a smile, "Oh I think you know what." He said. Whipping the cards around in my hand I stacked them back up, "No, no I don't Jack, please clarify." Sticking his lower lip out he squinted at me, "What is your plan to get the Shen Gong Wu back?"

Flipping the cards around a few times I felt like I was in an interrogation room. Chuckling I guessed, "Wuya?" Jack just flopped his head back his whole body going limp, "Yes…Was I that readable?" He muttered. Going over to him I lifted the goggles back onto his forehead giggling, "It would help if you put the goggles back on your forehead, I can't quite think clearly when you have them over your eyes." Sticking his tongue out he looked at the cards in my hand pointing to one, "Is that Omi?" Slapping the card on the table it had Omi on the front, but dressed as the fool, "Good observation Jack, but back to your question, if the old hag isn't listening first." We both turned our heads to find Wuya's head sticking through the wall cackling she muttered, "Sorry."

Disappearing back through the wall I rubbed his shoulders and waved a hand in front of me, "Imagine, you, Jack Spicer having all of the Shen Gong Wu in one heist!" I said dramatically. As if thinking he tapped his chin, picturing what it would be like to have all the Shen Gong Wu and to be on top of the world, "I'm listening." His smile broadened wide. Walking around the table I slapped down cards of the other monks and the dragon, leaning against the table I intrigued once more, "And imagine all of these monks…and dragon at your feet!" Looking at his feet I could imagine him picturing Omi's head as a foot stool. Lifting up his chin I stared into his eyes, his becoming large and twinkling, "And all you have to do is lose every Xiaolin Showdown for the next few Shen Gong Wu. And you, Jack Spicer will be on top!"

His eyes started to water simpering, "That is so beautiful!" He paused a moment, "But, how will you pull such a heist?" Wuya floated through the walls again, "Yes dear, how will you pull such a heist?" She said. Frowning I blew her aside, "I had a feeling you were still listening…" Jack threw both arms at me looking at Wuya, "Wuya you ruined everything again!" He threw his head back in disgust. "No matter, I will just need your Chameleon bot…"I said. Wuya and Jack looked at each other, Jack holding up a finger, but no words coming out, Wuya pointing out, "That trick has failed before, what makes you think it will be successful on round two?"

Jack ordered the Chameleon bot to enter the room and walking over by it I wrapped an arm around it as it changed into me, "Because it will be me…" Jack fell to his knees groveling at my feet, "Genius!" Picking him up I smiled, "Oh, but I'll need you to win one Xiaolin Showdown for me, just one…Can you do that Jack?" Wuya just started laughing heinously saying, "Jack, win a Xiaolin Showdown?" Shooting a glare at her she slowly stopped laughing clearing her throat, "But, what Shen Gong Wu are you waiting for?" She insisted. "I was reading about the Shen Gong Wu online while Jack was working on his robots." I started out, Wuya giving a one-eyed glare at Jack, "See what you could be doing instead of working on your useless robots?"

"Oh, but Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. Jack works on perfecting his robots and I worry about what the Shen Gong Wu do and how to get them." I pointed out pacing around her, "As I was saying, I am waiting for the Golden Tiger Claws." Jack's eyes wondered towards the ceiling biting his nail. Snapping his fingers he said enlightened, "Oh I get it, you will go in while the Chameleon bot is disguised as you and sneak into the vault to grab all of their Wu using the Golden Tiger Claws so they never knew you were there!" Wuya's mouth dropped at Jack's suddenness of being smart. Winking I shot an index finger at him, "Bingo! And since the monks think I'm good, and handing out free Wu, they won't know what hit em!"

Wuya's eyes glowed a violent yellow making Jack leap out of his chair into my arms, but fell out of them turning a bright red. "I am sensing another Shen Gong Wu!" She shrieked continuing, "It's The Eye of Dashi!" Jack, getting back up, rubbing the back of his head saying, "And what does this one do?" Wuya was getting ready to speak, but I interrupted her, "The Eye of Dashi shoots out lightening, a fierce Shen Gong Wu." Jack covered his mouth to keep from laughing, pointing at Wuya then me, "She knew what it was before you did!" Wuya mumbled, "That is only because she interrupted me!" Flying right through Jack's stomach he shivered. Wuya stared eye to eye at me, the corner of my lip forming a smirk saying, "What's wrong Wuya, don't like to be upstaged?"

Wuya just flew right through my head which made me gag, "I told you not to do that!" I cried out shaking a fist at her. She just cackled and flew through the wall. Jack picked up the Monkey staff off the wall and started for the jet. Raising an eyebrow I pointed out, "What are you doing Jack, we're supposed to let chrome dome and the gang retrieve it." Blushing on both cheeks he cleared his throat, "Right, right…hahaha forgot…" Taking the Monkey staff from him I placed it back on the wall, "A little excited to lose, eh Jack?" Mouth dropping he squeaked, "Lose, I don't…hey!" Wagging a finger at me right in my face he couldn't do anything but stick his tongue out at me. Then his face contorted to an evil smile. "What's that smile for Jack?" Crossing his arms he kept the same evil smile, "You're impressed with me aren't you?"

I found my face getting warm, swallowing a lump in my throat, Jack jumped around like he was a monkey from the staff, "I knew it, and now it's your turn to blush!" Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but smile, "Yes Jack, you got me." I held both hands up in defeat. He stopped celebrating for a moment and there was a long pause, "So what do we do since we don't go out and grab the Wu?" He asked. Moving behind him I took the goggles off his forehead with a loud SMACK! Putting them on myself I started to act like Jack. Going over towards his robots I laughed manically, "I shall work on my evil army of robots so that when the time comes the monks cannot possibly defeat them!" Wringing my hands I continued to evilly laugh. Jack, smiling walked over towards me and wrapped a hand around my shoulder, "Not a bad idea, and a killer evil laugh."

Putting the goggles on my forehead he lifted up my chin, "Who knows, maybe you'll be evil empress?" My eyes lighted up with excitement, "Really?" Nodding he said, "Oh, but of course, this plan after all was by you and we do make a good team." Picking up the head to a robot I shoved it in his chest, "Well then get started evil emperor of darkness." He started to laugh evilly then I started to laugh at the same time. Wrapping arms around each other's shoulder we continued to laugh as Wuya's face appeared from behind us giving the slight intention of a question.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess that itching to hunt for Wu made Jack work on his robots even more than usual, Wuya just sort of stayed out of his way for a change, it seemed too good to be true in fact. I found myself bored and decided to take a stroll around the area. He had a magnificent backyard, even had a rather large waterfall. What did catch my eye thoughwas a figure that stood in the corner of my eye looking down on me. Not even daring to look in the general direction I just kept walking, suddenly finding something else interesting. Sitting at the base of the waterfall I all of a sudden saw the figure's reflection from the top that rippled in the water as it tumbled down. Throwing a stone in the water the figure contorted and disappeared.

Taking a deep breath of relief I managed, "Oh thank God it's gone..." Rocket engines fired in the background followed by a rather large explosion. Whipping around I saw a large hole in the back of Jack's house where his lair was. Covering my mouth I found it hard not to laugh as smoke started to billow from the hole and droves of robots piling out. After ten large robots filed out Jack was behind them all, covered head to toe in soot from the smoke that was still driving like mad out of the large whole in the wall that was slowly creeping it's way to the other side of the house. Putting his goggles on his forehead he blew out a large breath of smoke admitting, "That was a bad idea..." His eyes then alighted and grew large, an index finger swiping at a figure that was atop the waterfall again.

"Chase it's you!" he declared as I found my eyes wondering atop the waterfall muttering to him, "You know...Chase you could introduce youself instead of standing like a mysterious man." Jack covered his mouth staring at me then declared to Chase, "She didn't mean that!" Chase held up a hand, closing his eyes he leaped from the waterfall and landed on his pinky, his black hair hanging down in front of him, he spoke softly, but at the same time sounded like he was so full of wisdom, "I hear your're not going after Shen Gong Wu." Jack just stood there idolizing him while I crossed my arms pointing out, "Oh, and how did you find that out?"

Jack looked at me as if he couldn't believe that I was speaking to Chase in such a barbaric manner, "Chase Young is an evil villains idol! He was so close to taking over the world, with Omi by his side too!" Mouthing off at Jack I walked in front of Chase rolling my eyes, "You came here for another reason." Pushing against his pinky he leaped in the air landing on both feet, his eyes scared me, they were like reptiles eyes, yellow with black slits. "I just want to know why you are not going for the Shen Gong Wu is all...I have my resources for getting to know things." He smiled as a crow landed on his shoulder cawing loudly.

Pursing my lips together I insisted, "If I wanted you to know, you'd know now wouldn't you?" Chase just wandered to the waterfall's edge, dipping a finger into the water causing a rippled reaction, "Bigger ripples come from the smaller ones..." Jack wiped a tear from his eye, "Poetry..." Starting to walk back towards the lair he held up a hand, "I have my ways of finding out one way or the other, and more or less if I need to become involved." Chase said. Mouthing him off with my hand I mocked what he had said saying sarcastically, "Yeah, if we need another guest to our party I'll let you know." Jack went up to Chase and fell to his knees, "I'm still at your service if you need me!" Holding his hands out Chase clutched them tightly, giving them that swollen look.

"If I consider even that once I will make myself get sick...but, you may prove yourself useful at one point in time." Chase said dropping Jack to the ground who admired his throbbing, swollen hand. "Can do Chase sir!" Wuya flew out of the hole in the lair right up to Chase's face, Chase looking rather displease gave her a sour grimace, "And what do you want?" He shot. Wuya rubbed the back of her head saying rather pathetically, "I wondered if you had considered a partnership again?" Her eyes looked the least bit grateful, Chase kept a firm face however and did not answer her question, but turned around instead saying rather bluntly, "I think I'd rather take Spicer here than you."

Wuya's arms dropped to her sides, Jack shooting up doing a little dance around Wuya, pointing fircely to her, "Haha, he'd choose me over you, that makes you more pathetic than me!" He stopped dancing and his mouth dropped open a little, "Wait...that didn't come out right..." Wuya flew right through the now pondering Jack who cringed as she did so. Flying in front of Chase she cackled rather solemnly, "Then why are you here Chase, surly not to ask about us not getting any Wu?" Chase pinched the bridge of his nose sneering, "I told you I could care less about the Shen Gong Wu, that's your thing, I am just here to observe is all."

Wuya still looked disappointed, and if she could, she'd probably cry a little too. With that Chase leaped in one bound and was gone. Jack still managed to do a little happy dance as Wuya watched Chase leave, her head slumping down giving a rather large sigh, "I am stil stuck with a wimpering buffoon..." She griped. The robots all hovered around the large yard as I grabbed the Monkey staff. Growing a tail I hung upside down from one of the pipes crossing my arms in thought. Coming back in Jack nearly ran into my face as I accidentally smacked him in the nose casuing it to be beet red. Tears came to his eyes whimpering, but scolding at the same time, "Why would you do that?" Holding his nose Wuya came in still slumped, I took the opportunity to critisize, "What's wrong Wuya, I heard Jack out ranked you!"

Wuya just growled at me and crossed her arms. Giving a monkeyish laugh I swung from my tail, "That's what I thought!" I said. Jack, who was still holding his nose took the Monkey staff from me causing me to lose my tail and fal to the floor painfully. Rubbing my head I frowned, "Now what was that for Jack?" Putting the Monkey staff back he stuck out his tongue saying, "If I can't use it, neither can you!" Frowning I walked over to him, my lip quivering, "I never said that you couldn't use it..." Looking at the Monkey staff he still didn't pick it up, but he held his nose again protesting, "Seriously, that really hurt!" Taking his hand off of his nose I kissed it, "Oh, you'll live Spicer." I couldn't tell if I helped or not, his nose just grew more red along with his cheeks.

Putting down his goggles he wandered to his work table and pulled out a large bit of robot and a wrench. Taking another part of a robot piece he began to put it together. Resting my elbows on the work table I questioned, "So how's the robot making?" At first he didn't answer me, he still appeared rather red. Wuya flew around my head, "What could Chase possibly be observing this time?" She shrieked. Shooing her away from my face I frowned saying, "Don't know, don't care. What Chase's business is, is up to Chase, not me, not us for that matter." Wuya gasped, "You watch your tongue girl!" She flew right through my face slowly making my shiver until I was stiff as a board. Walking back over to Jack I nudged his shoulder, "You didn't answer my question Jack."

Starting to weld pieces together he answered quietly, "It's going good." Laughing I remarked, "Oh it has to be more than good, it has to be evil genius brilliant!" Waving a finger in the air I winked, continuing, "Besides, you have plenty of time, while the monks celebrate, we will be moving in closer and closer to their Wu." Wuya shook her head violetnly, her eyes glowing again, "I sense that the Mantis Flip Coin has just revealed itself!" Jack didn't pay one bit of attention and neither did I. Wuya frowned, "What is this ability for anyway if you aren't going to go out and get me some Wu?" she snapped. Jack put his goggles on his forehead retorting, shaking his wrench at Wuya, "Hey, your Wu, I think you mean our Wu, and if even that. With a plan like we have, you don't even really need to be here."

Once again, if Wuya could cry, she probably would have a little. She sombered, "Don't need me eh?" Jack mocked Wuya, "Don't need me eh? Nope, don't need you." Putting his goggles back onto his eyes he continued to work, "Now leave me, I'm busy." He said. Wuya just floated through the wall, taking one last look at Jack and I. Sitting on his work table I sighed, "So what are you going to do about that giant hole in your wall?" He laughed saying, "Doing something about it right now." Tapping my chin I put in, "Oh, cleaning bot, you'll need a few of those, and you'll have plenty of time to make them too as it seems." Tapping his wrench on the robot he smiled, "Thanks to you, an evil genius can do his hobby more."

Bowing I smiled, "It's my pleasure Jack." But there was one thing I was worried about, all seemed to be going to plan, more to plan than what was maybe good. What did Chase mean by bigger ripples coming from smaller ones? What did I care, he seemed full of himself...I don't know why Jack idolized him so much...and Wuya...What did he do that was apparently so manically wonderful? I had a feeling I would be finding out in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The night was quiet; Jack was in his room asleep while I sat on the roof of the house. It was a pleasant night, the moon showed brightly in the sky and the wind swept kindly against my hair making me put a few strands behind my ear. Seeing a crow fly by sent a shiver up my spine. Bringing in my knees to my stomach I saw a dragon flying in the distance, "They still look for Wu at three in the morning?" I questioned. Dojo appeared to be getting closer and closer and someone appeared to be jumping off of him. It was a spec as long as I kept my eye on it until it drew nearer and nearer. As it did I realized it was Omi.

Landing on the roof beside me, Dojo landed beside Omi, growing smaller. I didn't pay much attention to Omi, until he walked in front of me, broad smile, holding up the Orb of Tornami saying gleefully, "You want it, I know you do!" Frowning I turned the other way, but the little monk was persistent. Tapping the Orb of Tornami he rushed in front of me again persisting, "Oh come on, take it! Stop pulling on my arm now." Raising an eyebrow I stared at him for a few minutes, his smile seemed to take up his entire face along with his beady little eyes. Standing up I patted his head saying, "No thanks cheese ball, I have no interest, and I am not pulling your LEG…" I emphasized leg. Omi shouted, "Orb of Tornami, water!"

Billows of water came out from the Orb, but I rolled to my left side scorning, "What is wrong with you? I said I didn't want it!" Omi just started to laugh saying playfully, "I just wanted to see what you would do." Gritting my teeth I came up to the laughing Omi and drop kicked him while he was still laughing off of the roof, Dojo looking up at me raising an eyebrow, if he had any, "This is peculiar…" He said as he went after Omi, changing to gigantic size whipping him right out of the air. The roof being wet now, I could not sit down; instead I just stood and watched as Dojo left with the still laughing Omi. I said quietly to myself, "What is so funny?"

Going back down in the lair I went to the refrigerator my tastes delighted, "Mmm, pudding!" Taking it out I quickly ripped open the top and spooned it down. Finally feeling tired I turned towards the cockpit of the jet and climbed into the front seat with a blanket and fell asleep. A few hours later I got awakened to the sound of screaming, "Who ate the last pudding cup!" My guess it was Jack. Nearly sending me spiraling out of the front seat I couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden I heard footsteps start to come towards the jet. Quickly pretending to fall back asleep I could feel his eyes staring at me, "Hmmm, I could have sworn I heard laughing coming from in here…" He said to himself.

His face turned to a sour pout saying, "You ate the last pudding cup didn't you Rachel?" I couldn't contain it anymore. Bursting out laughing I shot up smiling brightly coming face to face with him, "What are you going to do about it?" I questioned. Eyes squinted at me it turned into a fierce staring competition until my eyes turned watery and pouty, "I was hungry Jack, and you didn't say I couldn't." I remarked sniffling a few times. Staring at me for a few more moments he just sighed, "How is an evil boy genius supposed to get his work done without pudding?" He questioned. Shrugging I honked his nose which he held violently, "Hey, it still hurts a little!" He snapped, both eyes wandering towards his nose.

"Awww, poor Jack…" I muttered, my lip quivering and my eyes a teary brown. Hopping out of the jet I stretched out remarking, "I can get more pudding if you want it Jack." He tiptoed gleefully, but cleared his throat and turned serious, "That is a nice offer." He started, "But I can get one of my robots to do that." Snapping his fingers his Chameleon bot came to his side, turning into a random man that you'd find off the streets. Jack ordered, "Chameleon bot, go get me some more pudding!" Snapping his fingers the Chameleon bot flew through the hole that was being fixed in the wall.

Leaving the room Jack came back in what he normally wore instead of a red muscle shirt with the animated head of Frankenstein, a pair of yellow pants, and slippers with a robe. He still kept his goggles on his head; I would certainly find it harder to sleep with them on. Putting on his black fingerless gloves he moved over towards his robots, "Time to get back to evil business!" He said. Putting the goggles over his eyes I gave a long drawn out sigh which drowned out the tool he was using to piece together the robot. Lifting up his goggles he questioned, "What was that for, you sick or something?"

Hopping up on his work table I grabbed an arm to a robot twirling it around, even making Jack duck at one point. Taking the arm back he pointed its index finger at me, "Okay, what's up?" He asked. Taking the robot arm back I patted him on the head with it saying rather pitiful, "I am itching for some chaos…" Putting his goggles back down he began to weld the arm that I held in my hand to the robot, questioning, "Well, what do you expect to do, after all you're the one that said to take no Shen Gong Wu for a while." At that point I regretted what I had said, I was getting cabin fever until I heard a squeaky little voice, "Oh Jack!" She exaggerated Jack. All of a sudden Jack stopped what he was doing, his face turned terrified.

"What is it Jack?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face as I looked over his shoulder a large shadow came lingering down the stairs only to be a little girl with blonde hair with a ribbon perched on top of her head, a pink dress, and bright blue innocent eyes. Hopping down from the table I walked up to the little girl, "Who are you?" I asked. The little girl playfully twirled around me, "I'm Jack's Cousin Meghan!" She stomped her foot shrieking, "Jack I demand you play with me this instant!" Backing away from her slowly I ran into the front of Jack. My eyes wondered up to his as he moved me aside, swiping a finger at Meghan, "I am not playing tea party with you!" He said bluntly.

Meghan started to scream, Jack and I both had to cover our ears as Meghan continued to scream. My brain was befuddled in thought before she stopped screaming and stomped her foot again. Crossing her arms she stared at the floor. Taking Jack's hands off his ear I whispered in it, and he got the most sinister smile. Folding his hands together he said politely to Meghan, "Alright Meghan, we'll both play tea party with you, just give me a few minutes, I have something special I know you'll like." Meghan leaped with joy giggling as Jack led me to the other end of his lair by a kitchen like area, "Okay, what did you have in mind?" He asked.

Looking at the beakers he had laying out on the counter top and the various chemicals he had I began taking them out of bottles, laughing manically as I did so. Taking Jack's goggles off his head with a loud SMACK I put them over my own eyes and continued to pour the various ingredients together. Going over to another cabinet I grabbed brown food coloring and added it to the mixture making it look like tea. Jack bit his nails swallowing hard pointing towards my concoction, "Do we have to drink that?" He asked nearly terrified.

"Do I look like an idiot?" I laughed continuing, "Of course not silly Jack, we will be having normal tea, but Meghan…thanks to my studies outside of chemistry, will do anything you say Jack…" Jack sniffled a few times and grabbed the mixture, twirling it around a little, "You know, I stand by what I said before, not a bad evil laugh I do say." Bowing, I still had his goggles over my eyes saying like a mad scientist, "Why thank you Jack." Putting the goggles on my forehead I started brewing regular tea over the stove, still laughing manically. Jack put his hand on my shoulder laughing with a curled smile, "You know, you make even making tea evil." He pointed out.

Wuya flew through the walls towards us, "Jack, another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" She shrieked, her eyes glowing brightly. Jack just waved his hand aside, "If it's not the Golden Tiger Claws, not interested, is it?" Shaking her head Wuya admitted sadly, "No, it's the Third Arm Sash." She changed her expression to annoyed and troubled, throwing up her arms, "A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself and you are playing tea party with your little cousin?" She snapped. Ignoring her she sadly floated away in Meghan's direction who stuck out her tongue, Meghan saying, "Disgusting old hag!" Wuya just growled, floating though the wall.

Meghan stomped her foot screaming, "When is it going to be done?" Pouring her mixture into a small tea glass I smiled deviously as Jack said to Meghan, "Oh it'll be done soon Meghan, then we can have fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Setting up a small table I put a few chairs around it to look convincing. Pulling out a chair for Meghan I properly gestured saying, "Lady Meghan?" Meghan brightly smiled happily sitting down pointing out, "Your girlfriend is much nicer than you are Jack." She said. Jack turned bright red; I just covered my mouth laughing. Jack screeched, "She's not my girlfriend Meghan!" Putting her hands on her hips Meghan wagged her finger scolding, "Now, now Jack, that is not a nice thing to say about your girlfriend!" Walking over to the tea kettle Jack face planted right on the burner as I took the kettle off. Lifting up his head I shook my head saying, "Jack, just go with it until this tea party is over okay?"

Jack went over to the table putting three tea cups on the table as Meghan reached out to take one. Taking the kettle to the table I pointed out, "Not until the tea is poured Lady Meghan." I said. Waving her hand forward she giggled saying rather posh, "Oh why of course, I never caught your name. Jack is so rude sometimes." Jack just sat down at a seat crossing his arms like he'd rather be somewhere else. Pouring both Jack and my tea I turned around really quickly and poured in the mixture I made.

Handing the kettle to Jack I insisted, "Why don't you pour the tea Jack for Lady Meghan?" Sitting down I folded my hands properly in my lap, "Name's Rachel." I said rather pleasantly. Meghan threw out her hand saying, "Not normally does Jack bring anyone home." Jack just continued around the table pouring out the mystery tea rolling his eyes saying, "Do you have to point out everything?" Jack simpered. Coming back and sitting next to me I held up my tea cup along with Meghan. Clinking our cups together we both took a drink I pointed out, "Don't forget to put your pinky out and drink all of it to be proper." Nodding Meghan did as I did and said.

Putting down the cup her right eye twitched as her head planted on the table. Smiling deviously crossed my legs properly drinking more tea. Placing the cup nicely on the table I took a deep breath. Jack got up and lifted up her head as it fell back down on the table, "Genius!" He remarked. Tapping his chin he questioned, "I thought you said she'd be doing anything I wanted?" Getting up I patted Jack's back saying, "All things in good time my dear Jack." Snapping my fingers Meghan's head rose saying in a zombie like manner, "What can I do for you Rachel…Jack…?" Jack giggled like a little girl, his eyes becoming bright, "Again, evil brilliance!" He cheered.

Wuya came flying through the walls screeching to where both Jack and I had to hold our ears, "The Shadow of Fear has just revealed itself!" She exclaimed. Uncovering our ears Jack stuck a finger in his trying to clear it out, "What?" He asked. Tapping my fingers together manically I turned towards Jack, "Plan changed Jack…We go get this Wu." I said. Wuya flew around in a hasty excited manner, "Finally we are going to go get some Shen Gong Wu!" Jack bounded for the Monkey staff and started for the jet. Pulling on his backpack the front of him had to catch up with the back, "Hold on Spicer." Jack whimpered, "Why?"

Taking the staff from him he pouted, "My Wu!" Raising an eyebrow at him I insisted, "Just follow my lead…" I said. Nodding quickly I handed him the staff as we both got in the jet, Wuya flying in the back. Putting his goggles down over his eyes he flipped the ignition switches and the start. Flying through the hole in the wall we followed the tracker on the front of Jack's jet, Wuya shaking her head violently, "It's close!" She declared. Jack pointed to the tracker then put his finger over his lips, "I know you old hag, it says right here." Biting my finger I laughed, "Looks like Wuya is getting out dated." I pointed out.

Looking ahead, the Wu was on water that was piled high with logs. Hearing the revving of other rockets I looked back to see nearly fifty Jack bots following the jet. I saw the monks were there, but not one of them could get to The Shadow of Fear. "Chase Young?" I questioned. Jack smiled deviously, "Great, easier to get to the Wu, Chase isn't interested in them apparently." He said. All four monks would get into formation and try to attack Chase, but he wouldn't yield to them. Hovering the jet over the Wu he placed it in park and opened the hood shouting, "Monkey staff!"

Immediately a tail grew out the back of him, monkey hands and feet along with brown hair appeared on him. Screeching he leaped from the jet, Omi crying out, "It's Jack Spicer!" Grabbing The Shadow of Fear he shrieked happily, "The Wu is mine baby!" Beating his chest he started leaping for the jet, but Kimiko shouted, "Star of Hanabi fire!" Immediately a spiral of flames came out towards us. Jack called out screeching again, "Jack bots!" Immediately a hoard of Jack bots came flying in front of him and completely blocked the attack not getting one scratch on them. Jumping up and down with glee he scratched his head. Raimundo gasped, blocking a punch from Chase, "How is that even possible?" He exclaimed.

Leaping back into the jet he tossed both the Monkey staff and The Shadow of Fear in the back, both of them going through Wuya. He bragged, "I've had time to improve my work." Closing the hatch I saw Chase look up at us as we left, sending a shiver up my spine, "Why would Chase be there?" I asked. Jack, putting his goggles over his eyes shrugged, "Chase has had some strange business lately." He said. Wuya twirled around the two Shen Gong Wu, "Well done Jack, well done!" She hissed. Getting back to the lair, his Chameleon bot was there with boxes full of pudding, trying to put them all in the refrigerator. Jack commented to the Chameleon bot, "Nice work."

Putting the two Wu on a shelf Jack questioned, "So why go after this one?" Knocking off a speck of dust off The Shadow of Fear I explained walking around Jack, "It serves as a plan B." If we cannot get the Shen Gong Wu via the Chameleon bot, then we use their greatest fears, and the Chameleon bot." Jack looked as if he was pondering, leaning in he squinted at me, "No, how about we use The Shadow of Fear as a first resort? Use it for a few days so they are too tired to fight, and then send in the Chameleon bot with the fears to fight them off!" He laughed manically.

Both Wuya and my mouth dropped. Grabbing Jack's hands I twirled him around right into the hypnotized Meghan, "That is brilliant evil boy genius!" I threw my hands in the air with joy. Goggles twisted on his head he brushed himself off smiling deviously, "Well, I do have my moments." Turning towards Meghan he snapped his fingers, "Get me a pudding cup!" He screamed it in her face. Doing as Jack had told her she went over to the fridge and got him a pudding cup. Giving it to him he waved his hand, "Open it for me." Opening it for him she said in a zombie like manner, "Yes Jack." Opening it for him she handed him a spoon as well.

Starting to spoon down the pudding he waved it at Meghan, "Now shoo!" He demanded. With a mouth full of pudding he managed, "So now, with The Shadow of Fear, when will we start?" Wuya shook her head insisting, "Jack, don't talk with your mouth full." Wrapping an arm around Jack I kissed him on the cheek, "Tonight Jack…tonight…" Starting to slump down to the ground, his pudding cup and spoon flew into the air and I found myself grasping air. Rolling my eyes I picked him up, he questioned, "Who am I, where am I?" Wuya insisted, "You are such a wimp Jack Spicer…" Pathetically smiling he managed a laugh.

Grabbing The Shadow of Fear I stared into its eyes, my lips curling to a heinous, greedy smile. "And now, we begin phase one of our diabolical plan to get all the monks Shen Gong Wu!" Starting to laugh evilly Jack Joined in, then stopped for a moment nearly tearing up he held both sides of his face, "Our plan?" He questioned. Putting the Wu to his chest I patted his head, "Yes dear Jack, you shall go in, I cannot be seen as the bad guy remember?" Taking The Shadow of Fear his head flopped back and forth, his goggles becoming lopsided, "I would love to!" He managed. Setting his goggles straight I held both sides of his head, "Now, go in and find their fears again…Remember, they pose as a distraction, they don't have to fear them." I instructed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why am I holding a camera?" I questioned as Jack snuck around the front entrance of the temple. "Shhh, quiet on set!" He shot out over me. Looking up at him I rolled my eyes as he gave a giant grin at the camera. Coming to where the monks slept he swept his black cape around him in a devilish manner raising his eyebrows up and down at the camera nearly making me laugh. He whispered again, "Shh, no sudden sounds!" A few Jack bots trailed behind us in case something like a fight would to erupt. Sliding around like a snake in front of me, cackling as he did so with the most sinister smile on his face.

The camera was starting to grow heavy in my arms and I went to go prop it up better, but stubbed my toe on a small table. Yelling out in pain I found Jack's hand covering my mouth, "Shush!" Nodding I closed my eyes swallowing the pain. Sweeping in front of me like a shadow he held out the Shen Gong Wu in front of Kimiko saying, "Shadow of Fear!" Shrinking down I watched him spiral into Kimiko's ear, seconds later she made a disgusted face cringing. Coming back out he swept in front of the camera giving a thumbs up, "One down, three to go…" He whispered coming to Clay. Once again his shadow surged up the wall and loomed over Clay as he held out The Shadow of Fear going into Clay's mind.

Gripping his pillow Clay cringed grumbling in his sleep his eyes squeezing shut. Coming back out Jack popped his knuckles winking at the camera, "Two more to go…" Nearly tripping over a loose floor board I ran into the back of Jack causing him to nearly fall on top of Raimundo. Taking a big sigh of relief he whipped around at me, my back bent all the way down to the floor as he gave me a grimace I just gave him a broad smile mouthing, "Sorry Jack…" Turning back around he went into Raimundo's mind as Raimundo rolled off of his matt on the floor tossing and turning violently. By the time Jack came out of Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were still mumbling violently.

He curled his shadow over Omi motioning me to zoom in on Omi, "This is going to be the best!" He whispered rather loudly. "Are you whispering through a bull horn?" I questioned. Moving in the camera himself he moved in on Omi, shrinking into his ear. Jack just came back out laughing, Omi kicking, yelling, and twitching. Jack wiped a tear from his eye, "Squirrels, the cheese ball is afraid of squirrels!" Face slapping himself I turned off the camera whispering rather smugly, "Oh yeah Jack, what are you afraid of?" Crossing his arms he quietly yelled, "None of your business!" Trying to take The Shadow of Fear from him, but he held it high above me cackling, "I've got a better idea, let's see yours!"

Punching him in the gut he crumbled to the floor as the Shen Gong Wu leaped into my hands. Huffing I turned on my heel, "Show's you!" I quietly yelled as he crawled behind me making me trip and made the Wu fly out of my hands onto the floor causing the both of our glances to turn towards the monks who were still tossing and turning in their sleep. Crawling over me he grabbed the Wu and laughed evilly, but quietly. Tackling him down and into the wall he held onto The Shadow of Fear as we clambered out the front of the temple entrance.

Towering above me he held the Wu confidently casting his black cape in front of his face, "You cannot take the Wu from this evil genius baby!" Crossing my arms I shot up, "You'd better watch who you're calling baby!" I wagged my finger at him. Clutching the Wu in a most sinister manner he cried out, "Shadow of Fear!" Turning around I just saw a speck of matter fly into my ear waving my hand violently around, but he was already in my mind. Closing my eyes I tried not to think of anything. Taking a deep breath I chanted, "There is nothing to fear, but fear itself." I found myself in my own mind with Jack, but all I could see was his eyes.

By the way his eyes were I could tell he was smiling deviously, "Oh come on, you can't tell me you're scared of the dark now." He nearly laughed. Crossing my arms I gave him a nasty face, like he could see it anyway, "That is not it Jack!" Laughing I found his eyes in front of mine, "Then you don't think at all!" Pulling out of my mind I slapped the side of my face making sure I was all there, "Jack, I don't think it works as well when the person is awake…That and I have more self-control than you think. Two years of Psychology." I pointed out. Frowning he loomed over me again, "I will find what your fear is!" He said diabolically.

Grabbing his goggles I smacked them against his forehead making him scream like a little girl, "You'd better watch your wandering eyes Spicer. It's best not to ponder on fears." Lingering behind me he patted my head, "Oh, but they are still there…" Waving his hand away we came back to the lair. Taking off his black cape he hung it on a hook and put the Shen Gong Wu back on the shelf. Moving away from it I slid up to the shelf, but he moved in front of me wagging his finger, "Nuh, uh uh." Stomping my foot I snapped my fingers, Meghan going behind Jack and taking the Wu Jack took it back from her, "Oh, very clever, but not good enough I'm afraid."

Snapping my fingers again Meghan kicked him in the shin making him bite his lower lip and pout in pain, "No fair!" He sobbed as Meghan gave me The Shadow of Fear. However I found another hand taking it out of mine, it was the Chameleon bot who handed it back to Jack who put it in a vault, "No more!" He cried still rubbing his shin, hobbling on one leg. Crossing my arms I stuck my tongue out at him, "It was my idea, I should get to use it!" I pointed out. Tapping his chin his eyes squinted at me, smiling, "Oh, but I improved it." Holding up my finger I found no words to say this time, I felt my face getting warm.

Moving closer to me his lip curled, his eyes twinkling saying once more like he did before, "You're impressed with me aren't you?" My face grew from warm to red. Turing around to hide my face I bit my finger, "No, why would I be?" I said swallowing a lump in my throat admitting, "Okay Spicer, you do have your truly evil genius moments." Jumping up and down he whipped out an index finger at me, rocking his head forward and back as if listening to rock music, "Oh that's right baby, Jack Spicer here to impress!" Half smiling I folded my fingers together, "Now that phase one has started, phase two is shortly on the way." I said smiling deviously.

Taking my hand he gently kissed it giving a silly smile, "Jack…?" I questioned taking my hand back feeling my face turn warmer, "It's getting late…" I said stretching out moving over towards the jet, whipping out a blanket from a nearby pile and a pillow. Tossing them in the cockpit I propped myself up and closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep for some reason, was I afraid that he would use The Shadow of Fear to find out what I feared most? It was near dawn when I shot up in a cold sweat. Holding my hands to my face I held my breath and slapped myself in the face to see if I was all there. Getting out of the jet my eyes still hung heavy, my bags had bags. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I went over to the kitchen area and started a pot of coffee but started to lean on the bar falling over on the floor half asleep.

Propping myself up again I gave a gigantic yawn as I heard a chipper voice, "Would you like a beverage and a snack?" If that didn't wake me up I don't know what will. "Yes bot, dear God you scared the crap out of me!" I snapped grabbing the glass of milk on the tray he had out, quickly swallowing it down I waited once more for sleep to come, but once I poured myself a cup of coffee, my brain was just confused. Falling over going back to the jet on my face the coffee still held in my hand without spilling drop I just laid there and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was broad daylight, but I found myself in the cockpit of the jet again. "Am I dreaming, was that all a dream?" I questioned holding my head, "Or was I sleep walking?" I covered my mouth in astonishment. A face appeared in front of the jet, "Oh good you're awake, I thought you were dead just lying on the floor." Jack said. Sitting up I jumped out of the jet, but I still felt dreary, "Please do me a favor and get rid of The Shadow of Fear." Jack raised an eyebrow, "After all it took for us to get it, and you just want to get rid of it?" He questioned looking really confused. Sighing I put both hands on his shoulders, "If I tell you my worst fear, will you at least consider it?" His face looked in thought as he stared off into space.

That was good enough for me though, "It's me…" I said quietly. Jack just burst out laughing making me shoot him a nasty grimace causing him to stop laughing little by little, "Sorry…but wouldn't it be bad in the wrong hands?" Scratching his head he admitted, "Wait…that didn't come out right…" Waving my hand aside I held my head, "Never mind, don't, that was a bad idea." I said. Starting to walk off Jack stopped me, "Why would you be scared of yourself?" He asked. Shaking my head I shrugged, "I don't know…I have power in my dreams that are truly terrifying…even for me…" Jack just smiled, "If that makes you even more of a freak than you are now….I loves it!"

Managing a smile I laughed a little, "Thank you Jack…" Wuya flew in through the wall screaming, "The Golden Tiger Claws have just revealed itself!"


	8. Chapter 8

Immediately I grabbed the Monkey staff as Jack fired up the engines to the jet. Jumping in the front seat he punched the thrusters to full blast as we rocketed out of the lair to The Golden Tiger Claws. Wuya's head shot around the jet constantly looking for the Shen Gong Wu, even going through Jack at one point. I couldn't help but to twitch violently in my seat, tapping my foot on the floor I felt as anxious as Wuya did. Jack just turned his glance over in my direction, I couldn't see his eyes with his goggles over them, but he just raised his eyebrow, "Don't worry, we'll get to them." He insisted grinning large. Half smiling I nodded, "You're right Jack." I said. The Shen Gong Wu tracking device suddenly burst to life as Wuya flew in and out of the jet shaking her head shrieking, "It's close!"

Moving the jet in more for the ground he looked around for the Wu as I did too suddenly I pointed a finger forward, "There it is!" I declared. Dojo and the other monks were already there, but they had just gotten there. Jack called out to me, taking the Monkey staff, "Take the controls!" My mouth dropped, both in excitement and terror. Opening the hatch the wind whipped around in his hair as he shouted, "Monkey staff!" The staff glowed a bright yellow and he turned into a monkey shrieking loudly as he jumped.

As the jet started to go down I quickly hopped the pilot's seat and pulled up on the throttle and the control wheel before the jet hit the ground. Flipping a few switches the jet started to lower down in mid-air and gently hover. Trying to keep the throttle steady as I watched him bound for The Golden Tiger Claws Wuya crossed her arms, "Do you think he'll get it?" She asked me. Biting my lower lip I scratched my head, "I don't know…" I said. Raimundo was close to the Wu when Jack got a hold of it, then it flew to Clay who lassoed it to Omi. Omi held up the Shen Gong Wu in triumph, "Haha, it is mine now! You'd better not count your eggs before they hatch Spicer!" Omi said.

Smiling deviously I gripped the control wheel and the throttle and gave the jet some thrust that would make Wuya jump out of her skin if she had any. Flying over Omi it sent The Golden Tiger Claws flying into the air once more. Jack leaping up in excitement bounced off of Omi's head catching the Wu. Waving towards the jet I pulled up and around, but Clay lassoed around Jack's waist, pulling him in punching him in the face, Kimiko catching the Wu. Fumbling around Jack shrieked in anger and pain as he ran for Kimiko. Frowning I looked on the control panel whispering to myself, "Weapons, weapons…"

Flipping up the corners of the control wheel there were two red buttons. Laughing manically I started firing at the monks who were trying to dodge all of the attacks, but still attacking Jack at the same time. The Golden Tiger Claws were flying everywhere, Omi finally catching them yelling out, "Golden Tiger Claws!" Taking them off of his hand he tossed it into the portal. All of them just stood stupefied. Jack shrieked and stomped in anger as I flew in low opening the hatch I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him in the back, "Don't throw a fit, they are gone Jack…" I said. Jack, putting down the Monkey staff frowned, and then smiled, "You're not too bad with a jet."

Laughing I started back towards the lair turning down the throttle, "My dad works on planes, I've been with them ever since I was a toddler, you tend to pick up a few things." I said. Wuya shook her fists, "Where did he leave them?" She hissed. Gripping the control wheel my eye twitched, "Shut it Wuya!" I barked, Jack nearly looking scared out of his skin. "You know there is one way we can find out." He pointed out. Coming back to the lair I moved my hand to the left side of the jet's control panel, flipping down the landing gear. Opening the hatch I jumped out throwing my hands in the air, "That's just great!" I shouted.

Putting the Monkey staff back on the shelf he grabbed The Shadow of Fear. Walking in front of me he grabbed both sides of my face, "The Shadow of Fear is the answer." He said. Wuya danced around Jack's head, "Brilliant Jack, going inside of Omi's mind not only shows us his fear, but where he hid The Golden Tiger Claws!" She hissed excitedly. Nodding slowly as he let go of my face I pointed out, "They have the Serpents Tail, they can go get The Golden Tiger Claws now, who knows, they probably already have." I slumped forward.

Jack stroked his imaginary beard, "There is always a catch to these things, who knew that just trying to get all of the monks Shen Gong Wu would result in us having to actually go to the temple and see if they have the Wu or not." He said. Sadly raising up a finger I mumbled, "Yes…exactly…" Managing to look up I pointed out gladly, "I don't care what other people say about you jack, and you aren't insignificant or worthless." I said. Covering his eyes he began to sob, tears running to the floor as he whimpered, "That is truly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" He said.

Patting his back I sighed, "Even if they do have the Wu, we have all the time in the world to get it back." I said. Wuya looked infuriated, "What?" She shrieked continuing, "We need it now!" Mocking her I waved her out of the way, "Oh shut it!" I said bluntly as she mumbled to herself going through a wall. Taking a deep breath his lower lip quivered as he looked up at me hugging me tightly, "You are amazing!" He declared. Laughing I hugged him back pointing out, "Don't be afraid to fail Jack, you can only learn from it." This only made him flop over my shoulder crying even more. Moving him back I half smiled, "You're getting my shirt all wet Jack." I pointed out.

Wiping his nose he sniffled, "Sorry, it's just all these years of being pushed around and not noticed, and then finally someone comes along and notices me!" He started to whimper again continuing, "So, what's the plan with the Wu now?" Laughing I patted his head, "We go along with your plan and use The Shadow of Fear to get inside Omi's head to see where the Wu is." Jack used his coat to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes, "If you can get yourself composed." I said lightly laughing. Taking my hands he twirled me around, "I feel so amazing, like I could…could conquer the world!" He said giddy.

Stopping, he lightly kissed my cheek going back to his robots he started fidgeting with them, laughing manically as he did so. Holding my cheek I smiled saying to myself, "That's right Jack, conquer the world…" The Shen Gong Wu Tracker on the jet started to go off, but Jack was too happy to go check it out. Checking the panel in the cockpit of the jet I noticed it was The Falcon's Eye Shen Gong Wu. Going back over to Jack I rubbed his shoulders saying slyly, "You want to help me go get a Shen Gong Wu?" Putting his goggles back on his forehead he smiled, "Yeah, now that my Jack bots are ready." He started to laugh evilly, "My newly improved Jack bots, the monks don't stand a chance!"

Pushing a button on his watch, one of them buzzed to life and then a few more, and a few more. By the end of a few minutes, we were surrounded by at least one hundred Jack bots. They appeared to be the same as the old ones, "Jack, what enhancements did you give them?" I asked. Wringing his hands together he smiled, "Oh you'll find out." Making my eyes big and my lower lip quiver, "Can I drive the jet?" I asked. Patting my head he sighed, "You've proved you can fly it, go right ahead." Jumping up and down I quickly hopped in the jet taking in a deep breath, "I love that jet smell…" I pointed out. Jumping in with the Monkey staff he stared at it for a few moments before saying, "What if I mess up, like all the other times?"

Picking up his chin I smiled, "Oh Jack, don't think about failure…I know you can do it…" His cheeks turned red, coughing he turned the other way, I think he had the cheesiest grin on his face though. Flipping on the ignition switch I increased the thrust and held the throttle, "Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed, and…" Punching the throttle, "Lift off!" I declared as the jet shot out of the lair. Giggling I said, "I've always wanted to say that!" Putting his hands behind his head he looked like he was in thought. Then taking his goggles off of his head he put them on my head, "That's more like it!" He said, putting his hands in a picturing manner.

My face turned a bright red as I put them over my eyes and put a hair behind my ear. I had a hard time steering at one point; Jack had to move my hand a lot to keep me on track. All of a sudden the monks were in view on Dojo. Smiling deviously I told Jack, "Hold on…!" Diving steeply it nearly sent Jack into the front of the jet. Flipping the tops at the ends of the control wheel I pushed on the red buttons hard, laughing manically as Dojo swerved in a serpentine like motion to try and avoid the attack.

Raising the hatch Jack cried out, "Monkey staff!" Turning into a monkey he jumped out of the jet and leaped to the top of a large cliff where The Falcon's eye was and quickly jumped back into the jet as I flew by. I heard Omi say, "What just happened?" Shrieking with delight he put the Monkey staff down and held The Falcon's eye like a trophy smiling brightly, "Yes! Evil genius Jack Spicer gets away!" I liked to see Jack so happy for a change, I did notice an incredible improvement in him that made me smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The tracker went off again as Jack put both hands behind his head relaxing, "Another Wu huh?" He said. Turning towards the area the tracker was going off at I looked down towards the ground, "I guess so, and it's right under us somewhere." I said moving in closer towards the ground which was shrouded in jungle trees, wild vines, and thick bushes. "We have to hover…" I pointed out switching the jet into hover mode, opening the hatch. "Are you going to come with me this time?" Jack asked. Putting the goggles on my forehead I side glanced, "I'm not sure Jack…should I?" Deviously smiling he took my hand, "I think that they should know who the real you is…"

Helping me out of the jet we jumped onto the limbs of the trees and Jack whipped out the Monkey staff, "Monkey staff!" He yelled. Wrapping his arm around my waist he shrieked with glee swinging on vines I shot a finger out, "There's the Shroud of Shadows!" Tossing me down onto the tree in was hanging over I quickly wrapped it around myself, "Shroud of Shadows!" I yelled. Jack scratched his head hanging from a tree as I pulled his tail letting it smack back against him causing him to nearly fall out of the tree.

Giggling he rubbed his butt, "Ouch! What'd you do that for?" He said. Seeing Omi leap from Dojo above us he leaped from tree to tree and cried out, "Orb of Tornami, ice!" As the Orb shot out ice it hit Jack right on, freezing him where he stood as he scratched his head. Omi stood on top of Jack's frozen head, "Where is the Shen Gong Wu Jack Spicer?" Omi said. Jack's eyes just moved back and forth, Omi raising an eyebrow looking at the Orb of Tornami, "Maybe I should have asked the questions first." Leaping up I kicked Omi in the back still shrouded with the new Wu.

Screaming Omi shouted, "Orb of Tornami, water!" Riding the water from the Orb he flew onto the tree opposite side of me, "Who was the one who kicked my buttocks?" Omi said shaking his fist in the air. Swishing the Shroud of Shadows off of me I held it to the side of me like a bullfighter to a bull, "Come and get it short, cheesy, and bald!" Swishing it in front of my butt I laughed as Omi flushed a bright red shouting out, "I thought you were on the side of good, but you are no good, you are evil! And since you are evil, I shall defeat you!" Mocking him I put the goggles over my eyes, "Nah, nah, nah I shall defeat you because you are evil!" Throwing my hands in front of me I laughed smiling deviously, "Oh just try!" I waved my hand in a coming motion.

Jumping from vine to vine towards me he grabbed the Shroud of Shadows yelling, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Rachel, your Falcon's Eye against my Orb of Tornami. The game is catch the iced Jack, whoever catches him first wins!" The winds started to pick up, ice shrouding the area, snow falling from the sky as Jack slipped around up and over and upside down. I could hear him whimper as he turned green. The Falcon's Eye glowed gold and came from the jet into my hand, the both of us shouting, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown, Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Omi shouted, "Orb of Tornami, ice!" Instantly ice flew in front of him as he skated on it towards Jack who fell three stories below with a THUD! Cold wind whipped at my hair as I put the goggles back down on my eyes. Omi was near Jack almost able to touch him but the fragile ice broke again out from under him sending Jack falling nearly fifty feet and Omi who flew above the gap to the other side. Looking around I saw an opportunity. Going over to a frozen tree I pulled off a piece of frozen bark setting it at my feet, "Alright Omi, bring it on!" I cried.

Putting my feet on the ice like board I pushed off starting at a fast pace. Coming closer to Omi I patted his head as I spiraled upside down and flew over a large gap of ice around a tree towards Jack. Omi cried out, "Water!" Shooting his hands back he ran into the back of me sending me right into a tree. Peeling myself off I noticed he was inches away from coming to Jack. Punching the tree beside me it shook violently. I noticed ice shards hanging from the tree limbs. Smiling I snapped my fingers in declaration. Slamming both fists on the tree the shards fell, one of them thick and large. As Omi nearly touched the iced Jack the large ice shard fell in front of his hand as I set down my ice board again and pushed off hard.

Flying forward with my hands back, grinning ear to ear as Omi became surrounded in the shards I flew over Omi right onto Jack, not only winning the Showdown, but breaking the ice. Omi slumped forward as I held both of the Shroud of Shadows, my Falcon's Eye, and his Orb of Tornami. Omi's eyes grew large, "But, why would you fall for such darkness….and stupidity?" Omi said. Crossing his arms Jack retorted, "Stupidity, what do you mean exactly?" He said as he sneezed rubbing his red nose. Wrapping an arm around Jack he was freezing cold, pushing on his wrist watch the jet came in close and the Monkey staff came hitting Jack in the head, "Just as much as because you are good, but for better reasons." I said.

Omi scratched his head confused, "I do not think I understand." Grabbing the Monkey staff I yelled, "Monkey staff!" Shrieking I shook my head at Omi, "You'll figure it out chrome dome." I said. Jumping with Jack and the Shen Gong Wu in my arms I landed in the jet tossing the Wu in the back and Jack to the side of me. Closing the hatch Jack sneezed again, if he was wearing his goggles, they would spiral around his head. Looking around the jet I smiled seeing another pair of goggles putting them on his head, "Now that looks better." I said, my lip pouting, "Aww, did Omi freeze poor Jack?" Handing him a tissue he blew his nose nodding, his eyes tearing up.

Flying back to the lair I put the Shen Gong Wu on the shelf saying proudly, "The Shadow of Fear, Monkey staff, Falcon's Eye, Orb of Tornami, and Shroud of Shadows. Not too bad eh Jack, we're catching up to the monks." Falling onto his face from the jet I went over and helped him up and led him over to a couch in front of a fire place. Starting a fire I wrapped a blanket around him as he sniffled and shivered, his teeth chattering as he tried to smile. Getting up I went into another room noticing a suitcase. Tilting my head it looked a lot like mine, Meghan was sitting by it, I forgot she was still a zombie, "What is this Meghan?" I asked. She giggled, "Stuff you might need other than your black shirt and those jeans." She said.

Sifting through the clothes I found the perfect thing to wear. Coming back out to Jack I had black skinny jeans, my knee high black boots, and red thin strapped shirt with lace on the top. I tossed a black zip up hoodless jacket around me with two zippers on the sides and a flip up collar. Sitting by him he turned bright red and sniffled from being cold, but his eyes twinkled. "Well, hello gorgeous…" He smiled winking. Whipping out a tissue he dabbed his nose with it, "Thank you." He managed to say, almost sneezing again. Motioning him to lay his head on my shoulder he did slowly but surely. His cheeks turned a shade of pink, sniffling again, "You are the nicest person I have ever met…" He said.

Wuya flew through the walls headed for us, but she saw the Shen Gong Wu on the shelf and nearly dropped out of the air, "So they did manage to get some after all." She said, side smiling at the both of us. Her gaze turned up towards a crow that was perched in the window, quietly cawing as it flew off. She whispered to herself, "What does Chase Young want?"

Wuya's eyes suddenly started to glow, "Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" She shrieked. Rolling my eyes I flopped my head back, "These Shen Gong Wu sure do have the most horrible timing hag lady." I said. Wuya growled shaking her fists, "Are we going to get this Shen Gong Wu or what?" She said. Setting Jack back up I walked up to Wuya, "What is the Wu?" I asked. "It is the Silk Spinner!" She hissed continuing, "So are we?" Wagging my finger I cackled, "First, it would be us, not you getting it. Second it sounds like a boring Shen Gong Wu, not interested." I said as I admired my nails. Wuya's jaw dropped in disbelief trying to punch my head, but her ghostly hands going right through.

Deviously smiling I pointed out, "Must be horrible not having a physical form Wuya." Getting in my face she was close to going through it, "If I did you'd be the first to go!" She declared. Mocking her with my hand Meghan came over skipping notifying me, "The one called Raimundo is on his way here." She said. Wuya and I looked at each other in disbelief, each raising an eyebrow. Going outside the lair a few Jackbots followed me and sure enough, there was Raimundo flying like the wind towards the lair, and towards me.

As soon as he was up to me and we were face to face he shot a finger in front of me, "Alright, the others decided not to come, but I know it is you that took all of our Shen Gong Wu, now fork it over!" He shot out. Putting his finger down I laughed, "Steal your Wu? No…" I said, my face slumping to a sarcastic manner. Punching one of the Jackbots his hand shot back in a vibrating manner not breaking the robot. "Don't play stupid with me!" He said. My eyes wondered about, rubbing my chin I didn't know what to think, who would steal the Shen Gong Wu? Lifting me up off of the ground he held a fist to my face, "I'm not afraid to treat you like the villain you are!" He said continuing, "Jack invented a drill machine or something to get to The Golden Tiger Claws didn't he?"

I deviously smiled, "The Golden Tiger Claws are gone too?" Dropping me onto my feet he realized we didn't take any of their Shen Gong Wu he crossed his arms shaking his head, "Then who did take them?"


	10. Chapter 10

Starting to go back into the lair Raimundo turned me around, "I need to hit something right now, and since you are the villain, you're the closest thing!" He said as he threw his fist at me, but grabbing it I twisted him around and pushed his back with my foot kicking him in the butt, "Yeah, not happening with this girl." I said as Raimundo rubbed his butt, his face contorting to pain. Going back into the lair Wuya was at the entrance, "That was quite impressive my dear girl." She said delighted. Waving her beside I popped my knuckles, "I'm not useless unlike some people." I pointed out. Jack sniffled crossing his arms behind his head, "I think I'm getting better!" He smiled still sniffling.

All of a sudden a crow flew in and turned into a man, a warrior looking man with a leopard skin over his back and head. His feet were covered with leopard's claws and in his hands he carried a spear. Jack shrieked in panic and fell over, "Who are you?" He protested in a questioning manner. Staring up at him I swallowed, "What do you want?" I asked. Swinging a fist at me he knocked me clean into Jack's jet. Grunting I slammed to the floor standing on all fours. Popping my back I spit standing back up, "You didn't answer me, who are you, what do you want?" I asked. The man spoke in a deep voice, "I've been ordered to steal all of your Shen Gong Wu…" He said.

Motioning my hands towards the Shen Gong Wu on the shelf I said sarcastically, "Well, there it is, take it." I said. Putting his hand up he frowned continuing, "You no let me finish, you too." He said. Tossing his spear at me I bent back painfully on my back making me squeeze my eyes shut as he threw a fist at me I swiped my leg at his legs causing him to fall. "I'm not going easy then." I made clear making a coming motion with my hand as another crow flew in changing into a warrior, but with lion pelt on him. Running at me at both sides I called to Jack, "Monkey staff!" Throwing me the Monkey staff I caught it and with a leap I jumped up onto the piping just above me.

Shrieking with laughter Wuya pointed out, "These are Chase's servants…" Jack's lower lip quivered, "And he didn't want me?" The warrior with the lion pelt grabbed my tail and tossed me into the other's fist causing me to hit the wall dropping the Monkey staff. Rubbing my head the one with the leopard pelt grabbed me around my waist nearly crushing me while the other grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. Jack shook his fist, "You can't take that, that's our Wu!" He said trying to sound tough. The warrior with the lion pelt snarled in Jack's face, "And what are you to do about it pretty boy?" He asked intimidating. Jack's fist deflated as he patted the bag with the Shen Gong Wu in it, "Go ahead, it's all yours." He whined.

When we walked out of the lair we went through a portal of some sort and then we ended up in front of a massive cave that towered above us. It looked like a volcano, with blaring red eyes and mouth with rock fangs protruding from its mouth. A piece of stone moved over as they carried me into what looked like a vast oasis, the inside looked like Atlantis with soaring columns and gazebos, a tall waterfall crashing from the back. Tigers and crows flew around the area and the only thing that I could take upon my lips was, "Chase Young…"

A slow clap then a figure appeared, he had a tiger at his side, "That's right, glad you could piece together that much. The one with the lion pelt threw up the Shen Gong Wu bag to Chase who caught it and gave it to his tiger ordering, "Put it with the other Shen Gong Wu." As the tiger walked off Chase came up to me and motioned the warrior to put me down. As he did I held my hips, "Okay, ow first, second, why did you bring me here?" I said. He held out his hand, it had a yo-yo in it, but it had a symbol on it, "Is that the Yang symbol?" I asked tilting my head at it.

I couldn't look into his eyes; they terrified me too much for some reason. He put it in my hand, "Why don't you use this." He said politely. Laughing I put a hand on his shoulder, "You're joking right, the one Shen Gong Wu I don't read about and you expect me to use it?" I said. His face didn't make any sort of expression though, "You've wanted to be ahead now right? That is something we have in common, you have so much untapped potential that can be released with this Shen Gong Wu." He said. Staring at the Yang yo-yo I clutched it, he was right, every fiber of my being wanted to be ahead of the game…

Hesitating first I took a step back declaring, "Yang yo-yo!" Slinging the yo-yo forward a portal opened and I was immediately drawn in. Looking around I wasn't in Chase's lair anymore, I was in a different world. Shelves upon shelves of bottles with people's faces and the label Chi were everywhere, including mine. Scratching my head I shrugged looking at the Yang yo-yo, "How is this supposed to help me get ahead?" I said shivering, "Don't know, but this place creeps me out." Slinging the yo-yo back I jumped out of the portal, but I felt different, more evil.

"Since you were neither really evil or good this worked perfectly. Now you will be on my side…Omi didn't work so well, but I'm thinking you, might be a little more useful. And now that we have the monks and Jack's Shen Gong Wu they will be coming any minute." He said smiling ear to ear. Laughing manically I paced, "Yes, they will be coming any minute for their Shen Gong Wu, but they will fall into a trap!" I said my temper burning inside of me. Chase brought out another Shen Gong Wu, it was the Golden Tiger Claws. Putting them on my hand he said, "Use them wisely, I know you will…" As my hand started to glow I felt a tingling sensation in my hand, as if it belonged on my hand.

Wuya flew through the walls, Chase's expression changed to annoyed, "What do you want?" He asked. Wuya looked at me then at Chase saying rather pathetically, "Well, Jack being on his way and all I was wondering what your plan is?" She cleared her throat. Chase sneered, Wuya looking like if she was a turtle she would put her head in her shell, "If you must know, that you can't stop me anyway. Rachel here is something she didn't realize what she was before." He said Wuya interrupting, "Oh I knew you had a brilliant plan Chase, I was on your side all along!" Growling Chase's reptilian fangs started to show, his eyes blaring yellow, "Let me finish you witch!"

Wuya floated a few feet back, her eyes large and pitiful as Chase continued, "Rachel here is a Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya's mouth dropped open, her eyes flashing, "Then…I don't understand, how did you know and I didn't. I should be able to sense Shen Gong Wu shouldn't I?" Chase actually represented her question with sincerity, "Because she is also human, this trait cannot be taken away from her. It is said every five hundred years a person is chosen to have incredible power, the powers of the Shen Gong Wu. And now we can see that power at work, put it to the test. It's the only Wu worth looking into." He said as a tiger brought him a bowl of steaming hot soup on a tray with a green dragon's tail hanging from it.

Taking a sip of it Omi kicked down the stone wall whipping out an index finger, "Chase Young, give us back out Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay followed behind him in battle ready positions, Jack hovering above them with his Jackbots, "We have all agreed to a truce to get our Shen Gong Wu back, the ones we had before fair and square!" Omi declared as he leaped for Chase who just swatted him away. Kimiko pointed out, "What's wrong with her?" She asked continuing, "Her eyes are red and evil!" Jack pointed to the yo-yo, "That's how!" He declared as he saw Wuya, "Traitor much?" He asked crossing his arms giving an evil grimace to Wuya who managed a laugh.

Chase motioned towards me, "Go ahead, and show them what you can do." He said as Clay looked at my hand, "All be dang, she has the Golden Tiger Claws!" He said as Raimundo came running at me, "Doesn't matter, and still going to kick her butt!" Leaping for me I cried, "Golden Tiger Claws!" Swiping at the air I ended up under him. Grabbing at his leg I threw him into Kimiko who was coming in for a sneak attack. Omi scratched his chin as if in thought while Jack came up to me with little fear on his face, "It's okay, she likes me." He said smugly smiling at me, "You know me Rachel, right?" He asked winking.

Punching him in the gut he crumbled to the ground holding onto my foot, "Okay…I take that as a no…" He said painfully. Omi came up to me and grabbed onto my leg as I started to glow, "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo's eyes would have been X's, "Can he do that, we have no Wu to wager, and neither does Jack." He said. Omi stared up at my blaring red eyes then at Chase, "We don't wager Shen Gong Wu, we just win it. The Golden Tiger Claws, and Yang yo-yo is the prize. The game is to get to Rachel before the ground crumbles from under you!"

Jack still looked like he was processing it though his head, Wuya turned towards Chase, "Aren't you worried you'll lose her?" She asked as he shook his head, "This was only for mere observation, and it's not like they will get all of their Shen Gong Wu back right now." He said as Omi declared, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown, Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Instantly rocks and boulders shot up around the area. I was in the middle, the ground shaking under me as I said to myself, "I guess it's before I fall…" Crossing my arms I shot out at Omi, "Don't fall bald wonder!" Throwing his hands up Omi started to leap on the rocks, some of them crumbling from under him. Jack just used his helibot to get around, not having to put one foot on the rocks.

As Omi leaped for another rock closer to me I shouted, "Golden Tiger Claws!" Swiping at the air I went to a stable rock ten feet from him waving sarcastically. As Jack tried to grab for me I used them again and went further from him to another rock which nearly crumbed from under me. Jack whined, "How are we supposed to get her when she has the Claws?" He questioned irritably. Omi remarked to Jack, "Indeed so…This is most troublesome. I mean she doesn't know who even you are anymore Jack." Jack's lower lip trembled, "I make friends, and then I lose them!" He said. Laughing I admired the Tiger Claws, "Come on boys, have to try harder than that!"

Omi leaped quickly towards me, but I used the claws again and appeared on the rock behind him as he leaped again I avoided him, but the ground came right out from under me. Screaming I started to fall, but I felt a grip on my arm. Squeezing my eyes shut I looked up expecting Omi, but it was Jack who smiled deviously, "Got you!" As the scenery changed back to Chase's lair Jack held the Yang yo-yo and the Golden Tiger Claws, but Kimiko pointed out, "She's still evil though, that didn't solve anything!" She said. Omi scratched his head, "I did not think about that." He said sadly continuing, "And no one has the Yin yo-yo."

Wuya whispered to Chase, "Couldn't they use the Reversing Mirror and then the Yang yo-yo?" Chase took a deep breath sneering, "That is not a bad thought, but that's like saying a Shen Gong Wu would work on a Shen Gong Wu that would work on a Shen Gong Wu." He said as Wuya's head nearly went spiraling with confusion. "So is there any way that she can return to normal?" Wuya asked as Chase shivered gritting his teeth, "There is one, but I cringe thinking about it. That and its cliché…" Wuya shrugged, "What, how bad can it be?" She asked. Frowning Jack came up to me as I punched him in the stomach again. Coughing he managed, "Oh come on, you know me right? Now that isn't fair."

Standing up straight again he put all of the Shen Gong Wu down and held his hands up, "No Shen Gong Wu okay?" He said. My gaze turned towards the Shen Gong Wu he had placed down on the floor, but he put his hand under my chin looking into my eyes he shivered frowning, "Where'd they go?" Taking his goggles off of his forehead he placed them on my head. "That's better." He pointed out. "What are you trying to do Spicer?" I glared at him, putting my hands on the goggles I nearly took them off, but he stopped me and took my hand, pulling me in to kiss him. Everyone cringed, Omi falling over, Kimiko and Raimundo gagging, Clay tipping his hat in front of his face, and Chase rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, so that's what it was." Wuya said.

Closing my eyes I kissed him back, pulling away I blinked a few times feeling the goggles on top of my head looking at Jack's forehead realizing he had put them on me, "I was that far gone?" I asked. Jack hugged me tightly, nearly crushing my spine, "Doesn't matter, I'm glad you're back." He said. Sighing I pointed out, "I said I read on the Shen Gong Wu…I really didn't, I knew I was one the whole time…I just was afraid of being misused…" Chase just deviously smiled as he walked off with his tigers. The other monks started to leave as Dojo flew in, Omi still stumbling from what he saw a second time.


	11. Chapter 11

Wuya followed closely behind Chase who snapped around growling, "And why are you still following me, you have no use to me!" He said. Wuya's face dropped as she wrung her ghostly hands together, "There must be something I can do Chase." She said. Chase rubbed his chin, petting the tiger by his side he admitted, "There is one thing, and if you do it right, I may even consider giving you your body back, that is if the monks don't retrieve their Shen Gong Wu by then." He said. Wuya's eyes lit up, "Anything!" She said. Chase continued, "You must have Rachel consider joining my side, if you do that, then I will give you your body back, if you don't, it's your loss."

Wuya smiled broadly across her face, "Can do Chase." Flying off beside Jack she shrieked, "We aren't going to stay here all day now are we?" Sneering at Wuya I grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws from Jack, "Let's go Jack…" I said placing them on my hand saying, "Golden Tiger Claws!" Tearing an opening in the air I blew Wuya back as she tried to follow us. Grabbing Jack I whipped him through the portal who just laughed at Wuya. Chase looked at Wuya frowning as if already expecting her to fail as Wuya tried a smile, mildly laughing, "Don't worry Chase, I'll get her to go to your side."

I put the Golden Tiger Claws on the shelf while Jack put the Yang yo-yo right beside it, "Well, it wasn't how we expected to get the Golden Tiger Claws, but the monks are Wu-less and we have two at least." He said trying to be optimistic wrapping his arm around me continuing, "So, as a Shen Gong Wu, what can you do?" He asked. Shrugging I confessed, "I don't know, I haven't known until now since I had no chance of being by a Shen Gong Wu before. I guess I can not only find all of the Shen Gong Wu, but I can summon all of their powers without having the Wu itself."

Jack's mouth dropped open smiling, "I thought you were a freak before, but you are even more than one, I love it!" Scratching his head he snapped his fingers in declaration, "Does this mean we don't need to hunt for Shen Gong Wu?" He asked. Putting his goggles back on his head I leaned on his work table, "Who says we can't have any fun? That and having the Shen Gong Wu with me makes me even stronger." I said. Wuya flew in the wall as Jack threw back his thumb, "Get out of here you old hag!" He barked. Wuya flew up to me saying, "That was impressive power that you showed my dear, you know if you wanted to stay ahead Chase could show you the way to go."

Jack smacked Wuya out of the way raising a random question, "So, if you are a Shen Gong Wu, can you be wagered?" Wuya went right through Jack to be in my face, "I can only if I want to." I said as I continued, "Which would be rare…" Wuya tried again, "Being with Chase could bring you to rule the world, and don't you want that instead of being with this mumbling, simpering, buffoon Jack Spicer?" She said. Glaring at her I insisted, "I work for and with Jack and only Jack got it clown face?" I said as Jack started to tear up, "That is so awesome…" He said a stray tear falling down his cheek. Wuya still looked confused as she grumbled to herself floating away feeling defeated.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around me turning a bright red, "You are so amazing!" He said kissing my cheek a few times. A rumble came at the wall of the lair as it crumbled down, "I just had that wall fixed!" Jack cried folding to the ground his hands protested in the air. It was Omi who clutched his hands together, "You will give us back the Golden Tiger Claws!" He declared. Leaning against the wall I rolled my eyes, "Tell me, where are the others?" I said as Omi's hand slumped down, "They are getting the Shen Gong Wu back from Chase!"

Wuya came back in shrieking, "No, we cannot let them get to the Shen Gong Wu first!" Jack cried out, "Jackbots attack!" As his robots flew around Omi I swept past them as I held up my hand, "I'll take care of this…" Holding my hand out the Golden Tiger Claws came right to me as I handed them to Omi, "Here, take them." Omi's head nearly swelled with confusion, "You are just giving me them?" He questioned, staring at me with one eye as if trying to figure out what I was doing. Nonetheless a bright smile came on his face as Wuya growled, "You are just giving them to him!" She said. Deviously smiling my hand started to glow as I cried out, "Golden Tiger Claws!" Swiping at the air with my hand a tear appeared. Jumping into it Omi's head nearly popped with confusion as I appeared behind him, taking the Golden Tiger Claws from him, "You'll have to fight me for them." I said.

Getting in a battle ready position Omi's eyes became focused, "Very well then, you seem to have powers I do not entirely understand, but I shall defeat you nonetheless!" He declared as he leaped for me. Sidestepping I grabbed his leg and threw him into Jack's work table then into some robot parts. Rubbing his head Omi gritted his teeth, "How you are so strong with no training beats me, but I shall defeat you!" He said. Yawning as he leaped for me and started punching at me I said, "You know, you ruled by Chase Young's side, and you aren't that powerful…" Omi looked like he was going to burst with anger as he threw more fast punches at me, "I will show you who is powerful!" He said.

Managing to hit me in the stomach he sent me into the wall as Omi cried, "Tornado strike, water!" Flying towards me was gallons upon gallons of water which crashed right into me causing the shelf behind me to fall on top of me. Laughing Omi said confidently, "Yes, you cannot beat a Xiaolin Warrior!" Pushing some of the metal off of me I cried out, "Serpents Tail!" Slipping through the floor I came right up to Omi, "Fist of Tebigong!" My hand glowed brightly as I punched Omi across the room into one of Jack's computers. Blowing on my fist I shook it, "Doesn't matter what power you have, it's how you use it!" I said smugly. Jack screamed like a little girl, "My computer!" Shaking my head I snapped my fingers saying, "Hoduku Mouse." Instantly his computer was fixed as good as new leaving Jack and Omi saying at the same time, "Hoduku Mouse?"

Raising my eyebrow I pointed out, "Yeah, the Hoduku Mouse Shen Gong Wu fixes something that needs to be. A simple solution to a difficult problem." I said. Omi snapped out an index finger, "Doesn't matter what Shen Gong Wu you try to use! You are a decent opponent I give you that, but still, you are no match!" Flying at me fists ablaze I popped my knuckles, "Mantis Flip Coin!" I said as I flipped above Omi who nearly landed on his face, "Eye of Dashi!" I cried out as lightening flew from my fingertips. Laughing manically as Omi got struck I realized saying, "This is power, and I love it!" Wuya came flying in by me, "Yes, see what power you have, and what you can have? Join Chase and he can make you even stronger; you can have anything you desire!" She said triumphantly.

Jack looked skeptical as he watched me continue to zap Omi. Placing a hand on my shoulder I stopped, "Uhh, I think baldy is fried enough Rachel…" He pointed out as Omi stumbled up quivering on his knees, "I will never give up, not as long as you are still evil!" He cried out as he took another battle stance. "Omi, just go…" I insisted tossing him the Golden Tiger Claws, "I've had my fun and you've earned these." Omi shook his head, but walked off anyway saying, "The Xiaolin Temple can always use a noble warrior like yourself…but not as evil as yourself…I believe people can change."

I did think for a long moment, Jack had to snap his finger in front of my face, "You okay?" He asked continuing, "What are you thinking about?" Half smiling I grabbed his hand holding it to my cheek, "Nothing Jack…" I said as Wuya shook her head, "When will those monks ever get that a person cannot change that easily?" She said. Giving her a nasty glare I pointed out, "Yeah Wuya…exactly what I was thinking…"

Jack held onto my cheek a bit longer as a purple mist started to surround me, all I could hear was cackling and a voice, "What you fear is yourself?" It said, it sounded a lot like Chase Young. Holding my head all I saw was myself by his side, the world was underneath me and in ruins, I was all powerful, too powerful. It scared me half to death as I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and hear the pounding in my skull. Jack held both sides of my face looking into my eyes, "Rachel, it's fine!" Closing my eyes tightly I scolded to myself, "Never again will I use my Shen Gong Wu powers…" I said. The voice spoke again, "Oh, but you will have to…you will be put in a grave situation where you must!"

I yelled loudly, Jack not knowing why, "No, I won't!" I said. Wuya flew out of the lair without another word, as if she knew something, what was going on. Jack hugged me tightly, "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's fine…I don't know what just happened, but its' fine…"

Wuya appeared before Chase Young, and for once Chase appeared to be pleased, "This is going to be more difficult than I thought. Using the Shadow of Fear I saw she was afraid of herself, too much power and not to mention ruling by my side." He said. Wuya crossed her arms asking, "Then what is your plan now?" His reptilian eyes flashed as he turned into a giant lizard, "There is one thing standing in the way, it appears you will not be getting your body because this is something I need to take care of myself." He said. Wuya slumped forward as if losing all hope, "What is in the way?" She asked anyway. "That no good slump Jack Spicer, we must eradicate him if we are to get to her!"


	12. Chapter 12

In the air looking for another Shen Gong Wu? I am happy to say enough that we're not for a change. Jack just wanted to go out for some reason in the jet. He put one hand on the throttle while I leaned against the glass watching the serene scenery go by, we had been flying for nearly half an hour. Coming up to a mountainous area he hovered over an area of green grass at the mouth of a lake that glossed the mountains reflection. The landing gear made a grinding noise as he flipped the switch, "I'll need to look at that." He said, but I held up my hand, "Don't bother, I will." I smiled. He flushed a pink color, "You never cease to amaze me…" Clearing his throat he lowered the jet flipping up the hatch.

"What are we doing here Jack?" I asked looking around. Getting out Jack wondered to my side offering his hand I got up, but tripped over the side of the jet as I fell he caught me, his goggles falling half over his eyes. Giggling I put the other side of his goggles over his eyes, "Thanks Jack…" Hopping from his arms I took in a deep breath of the mountain breeze, "It's beautiful up here." Jack came up behind me putting his hands on both sides of my arms, "Not as beautiful as yourself…" He sounded like this came out from a lump in his throat; I could even feel his hands getting hot.

Putting his goggles back on his forehead he sat down as he motioned me to sit next to him. Happily sitting next to him I laid my head on his shoulder, "Why would a girl as fascinating as you…fall for a guy like me?" He asked. Sighing I stretched my arms and laid back, "You are the guy who no one would expect to be courageous, sweet, and incredibly witty. You're smart, funny, and the last person someone would expect me to…like…No one has gotten a chance to really know who you are Jack Spicer…" Jack wiped a stray tear from his face, "You are the only girl who has ever talked to me that way, well, the only girl whose ever talked to me." He said.

There was a cackling that ruptured around the area. Shooting up from where I was my eyes wondered around the area to see a figure appear closer and closer. Before I knew it Chase Young was standing right in front of us. Jack's eyes twinkled, "Chase Young in the flesh! What can I do for you, anything at all?" Chase's eyes flashed yellow as he turned into a giant lizard, his claws swiping to the side. "You can get out of my way Spicer…You pose too much of a threat and you must be eradicated!" He said. Jack started with a smile, "Oh definitely Chase I…wait…" Jack's smile dispersed to a drooping lip, "Eradicate me?" Chase swiped his claw at Jack who went flying and screaming into the side of the mountain.

"Don't you get it Chase, I won't work for you and I never will!" I snapped. Chase laughed, "You want Jack to live?" He asked as I turned around looking at Jack, Wuya was holding him by his ankles, but she was in her solid form and held a green energy to Jack who was unconscious. Clenching my fists I growled, "Do not get me angry Chase Young, I don't care if you have Wuya on your side, you still can't win…" I said, my eye wandering towards the jet behind me thinking of an escape plan. Normally I wasn't one to run, but this would end badly and wasn't about to lose Jack to Wuya or Chase. "Then what are you going to do Rachel?" Chase asked motioning towards Jack.

My fists started to glow and Chase looked pleased with this Wuya shrieking, "Well what are you waiting for Chase?" Chase held up his hand hissing, "Patience Wuya, hold your tongue!" He said. Taking a few steps forward towards him I said, "Mantis Flip Coin!" Leaping backwards into the air into the jet I motioned my hand towards Jack, "Ruby of Ramses!" As Jack's whole body glowed a red and flew into the jet with me I quickly closed the hatch, but Chase leaped up onto the top and started punching at the top hissing violently. Flipping the ignition switches I gritted my teeth, "Come on!" I put Jack's goggles back on his eyes as the jet burst forward and I pulled up hard on the control wheel.

Chase was still on the top as he ripped off the top, air flowing into the cockpit as alarms blared and Chase swiped at Jack constantly. Strapping Jack in I shot upwards my head becoming dizzy with the g force; Chase was flung to the back hanging onto the rudder. "Alright you gigantic lizard, this is where you get off!" Snapping the wheel forward I felt my face peel back as I heard Chase screaming, flying off of the jet falling to the ground. Holding onto my chest I put the jet back to cruising speed, lowering the throttle my eyes burned from the wind. I tried putting up the landing gear which was creating drag, but it would just grind and make a heinous noise.

Landing on the outside of the lair in the driveway I whipped off the seat belt and ran my fingers through my hair, "Man…" Turning back toward Jack who was just coming to I rubbed my forehead, "Oh thank goodness…" Jack's eyes grew huge with sadness, "What happened to my jet?" He asked. Rolling my eyes I jumped out of the jet as he followed behind me nearly falling on his face, "What did I miss?" He insisted. Turning around quickly I hugged him tightly, "You don't need to know, and point is it is all fine now…" I said. Jack's face turned tomato hot red, hesitantly hugging me, "Okay…" He said going back into the lair.

Following him I started grabbing tools as he passed out on the couch and a pair of goggles that I put over my eyes I went back out to the jet and crawled under it starting to work at the landing gear, a drop of oil falling onto my face, "That would explain the noise…" I said taking a wrench loosening a few bolts I swapped them out with new ones. Finishing with the front landing gear I hopped into the cockpit and hovered in the air as I heard the nice smooth sound of the gear moving up, "Beautiful…" I smiled as I set it back down then I heard a loud pop from the back. Moving under the belly of the jet again I started working on the popping noise from the rear landing gear which was jammed.

I had been working for nearly an hour when I felt a tug on my boots and a face right up to mine, "Why hello there…" Jack said smiling deviously. Laughing I pushed his face aside and took off my jacket, putting the goggles on my forehead leaving my red undershirt on, Jack clearing his throat, his eyes trying to wander. Taking a cloth I wiped the mess of oil and grease off of my face and hands, "Well, your landing gear is fixed and now…just the top…" I said sighing looking at the sad shattered hatch. Climbing up the side I started to unbolt the remains of the hatch when I felt a hand on my arm as Jack climbed up to me taking the tool from me stared into my eyes, I felt my cheeks get warm.

"I am terrified, to say this, I can't believe I am saying this…" He started, "I know I have said this a lot, how amazing you are. Kind, generous, clever, courageous…and at the same time evil…but…how to be evil and kind at the same time…? I am amazed with your power…but more with who you are…and…and…" He looked stumped, lifting up his chin I smiled, "You Jack Spicer, are on a role…what's stopping you?" I asked, a few brief pausing moments later Jack continued, "I…I like you, but…more than like…" He started again as I held my fingers to his lips, my lips curving to a half smile, "Oh Jack…you are such a klutz, but I…like…like you too…" Quickly kissing his lips he held me in close as if taking in the moment.

I had to catch myself as I found myself leaning more into him as if in a daze. Jack's lips twirled to a smile like several times before, "You're impressed with me aren't you?" Pushing him back I laughed, "Jack Spicer!" Before he fell his helibot came open from his back and he hovered laughing, pointing an index finger at me, "Hahaha!" He burst out. Putting the goggles back on my eyes I pointed to the new hatch, "Be useful Jack Spicer and lift that up here would you?"

Putting the red hatch onto the top I bolted down the back and played with the hydraulics. Slipping on a grease spot the tool flew out of my hand as Jack caught me under my arms. Smiling up at him I managed, "Oops…" Smiling the tool smacked him in the head as he cried out, "Ow!" Flinching at him he continued fighting back tears, "You are something else Rachel…" He said placing me back where I was holding me up by my waist; I found my legs wobbly and my face hot finding it hard to concentrate on bolting in the rivets. He just smiled, "Don't fall again now…"

Jack looked out in the distance, "Is that…cheese head?" He asked. Putting the goggles on my forehead Jack lifted me down to the ground as he landed next to me, "It is, what does he want?" I wondered. Omi had no Shen Gong Wu, but his hands were folded neatly together, "Thanks to you, we have been getting more Shen Gong Wu, but there is a new threat, Chase Young." He said. Favoring one hip I pointed out my tool to him, "So did you get your Shen Gong Wu back?" I asked. Omi smiled brightly, "Oh yes, Chase wasn't even home! We slipped right under his face!" He said. I tapped my chin, but Jack leaned in towards me, "Right under his nose…" He said. Omi continued, "We hear he is after you, and I was wondering if you had considered my offer before, about coming to the temple?" Omi asked.

Shaking my head I smiled wrapping my arm around Jack, "No thanks Omi, I'm staying here, thank you for the offer though. I can guarantee you Chase Young will be at your temple very soon…" I said, Omi tilting his head, "What makes you say that?" He asked. I motioned towards the jet, "We had a run in with him and Wuya, barely got away too." I said a large rumbling echoing in the distance, Omi's glance shooting towards the area of the rumbling, "The temple!" Jumping a few times Omi was already half way gone from us, Jack asking, "How did you know that?" Shrugging I managed, "Call me psychic, but I think Chase is being clichéd…getting to me by getting to you, trying to distract me…"

Jack tilted his head at me, "Well, are you distracted?" He pulled me in closer to him. Honking his nose I laughed, "Yes…but not by Chase Young…"


	13. Chapter 13

I sat up lying awake for a second night in a row; apparently Chase had the Shadow of Fear in his grasp again. He kept throwing my fear of ruling by his side and being too powerful for even my taste at me. I had a bad feeling it wasn't going to be about distractions anymore, it was going to be about finally getting to me, pushing me over the edge…blackmail. It was nice however to have a pair of pajamas, a fuzzy warm pair of black pants with a red short sleeved shirt peaked my optimism as I was trying to find anything to clear my head. Suddenly I found the cockpit of the jet to become cramped, I once again felt uneasy and uncomfortable.

"No more looking for Shen Gong Wu", I kept saying to myself. The Shen Gong Wu would only make me want to become more powerful, any of them. Getting out of the jet I paced around the lair and found myself on the couch with a pillow on my face finally saying, "I need to work on something." Jumping up I grabbed a handful of tools and wet over to the jet, finishing putting the rivets on the sides and top of the hatch. Dropping a tool on the ground it made me cringe as it clanged and clattered until it finally rested and it was all silent again. It was until I heard Jack come into the room. I stopped what I was doing and figured maybe he wouldn't notice I was up…again…

"Are you aware of what time it is…again?" He asked picking up the tool. Jumping from the jet as I put on one last rivet I noticed he was already dressed as if expecting me to be up, "Yes Jack…again…" My lips pouted. Jack shook his head and took the rest of the tools from me, placing them on the shelf, "You need to find some other input then constantly fixing the jet…" He said. Putting my hands on my hips I scoffed turning my nose up, "I fixed it when it needed to be fixed, I see nothing wrong with it."

Coming back over to me he held my cheek, "What I meant was sleep." He said noticing my eyes had bags that had bags. Looking down my head fell onto his chest, "I just can't…Chase is always there and he is trying to frustrate me…" I murmured. Taking my hand he led me back over to the couch and sat me down sitting beside me, "He is going to get you frustrated because you won't be thinking clearly…I know I wasn't…until you came." He smiled to think that would make me feel better. It did, but I still felt uneasy. Wrapping an arm around me he moved into me where my head was on his shoulder, I had to admit, I felt at peace.

Kissing my forehead he confessed, "With you around now…I'm not afraid to fail, not afraid to keep trying or acknowledge what other people think of me…" Staring into space he continued, "Does this make me any less of a villain?" He asked. My head nearly fell onto his lap, but I caught it. "You will always be the dark prince of evil in my book Jack…" I yawned. Taking my head he put it on his lap and kissed the side of my head.

When I awoke a few hours later I found my head still on his lap, but my heart raced. Bolting upwards I quickly got changed and started for the jet. Jack who stretched out on the couch and opened his eyes looked over at me, "Where are you going?" He asked. "I sense a Shen Gong Wu!" I declared as his eyes grew large and a worried look appeared on his face, "Oh no…" He said quietly to himself. Starting to climb the jet Jack came running up towards the jet leaping into the cockpit grabbing the control wheel. "You can't go get that Shen Gong Wu!" He insisted. Another voice sounded around the area, "Yes, she can, now let her go Spicer…"

"You know Chase, I used to idolize you, and now both you and Wuya are ridding myself of my friend!" He tempered out. A hand reached out and whipped him out, throwing him into the wall, a shelf falling on top of him. Chase grabbed me out of the cockpit and bounded out of the lair towards the Shen Gong Wu.

"The Lotus Twister!" Raimundo cried out as Kimiko leaped onto the Wu at the same time Chase and I did. I didn't have much of a choice, he just threw me onto the Lotus Twister. Kimiko challenged, "I challenge you Chase and Rachel…? To a Xiaolin Showdown, the game is maze. Whoever finds the Wu first wins! I'll wager my Serpents Tail against your Shadow of Fear against Rachel! Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" The scenery changed as the ground lifted up in all directions making a huge maze like area. The Lotus Twister glowed gold and floated above us to somewhere in the maze. When I finally came to I realized that I was in a Xiaolin Showdown and it was too late for me to back down. Strange thing was…I didn't want to.

We all cried out as Chase noticed I came to and I had every ounce of power in my eyes, "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Kimiko immediately used the Serpents tail to glide through the walls as Chase leaped up and over them. All of a sudden I saw sparks of fire flying around where Kimiko and Chase had left, I figured they must have met so this was my change to nab the Wu. I cried out, "Golden Tiger Claws!" It hardly seemed fair, but I was craving Shen Gong Wu. Slicing a hole in the air I leaped into the portal and came out right by the Lotus Twister, "This is too easy…" I smiled deviously.

I heard the others cry out in defeat, but still try to cheer on Kimiko who came into my visual. Shrieking loudly as she ran for me I swung around the rock that the Lotus Twister was on and knocked her clean into and through the wall. As Chase came into my view he motioned for me to take the Shen Gong Wu, "You deserve it, you've won…now after this you will get all of the other monks Shen Gong Wu then rule the world by my side!" He said as his eyes flashed ferociously. My hand reached out for the Wu, but a voice stopped me, "What are you doing?" It asked, I realized it was Jack's voice. "I'm getting my Shen Gong Wu!" I responded as Kimiko was starting to get up.

Wuya looked annoyed that Jack would show up, more or less that he actually survived the shelf falling onto him, "You're such a nuisance Jack, why don't you back off so Chase and I can do our work in peace. She doesn't belong with you; she belongs with a true power like Chase." She said smugly. Jack huffed as steam came out his ears and nose, "Shut up you old hag!" He snapped whipping a finger out at her, but she grabbed it and flipped him over onto his back. I found myself staring off into space and constantly shaking my head, Kimiko took the opportunity and leaped up, grabbing the Lotus Twister in triumph.

All I could do was stand there as Chase hissed, "He posed a distraction once more, and he shall be eradicated now!" Leaping towards Jack who was still rubbing his head I grabbed Chase's tail and threw him back and forth against the ground, "I told you to stop messing with my head and leave Jack alone!" Wuya grabbed the back of Jack's collar and threw him into me causing me to drop Chase. Wuya crossed her arms, "What do we do now that she has refused once more?" She asked, Chase staring down Jack whose eyes crept inside his head, "She will have to fight me!" He declared as he jumped by Wuya, a cloud surrounding them both as they disappeared.

Omi leaped down by me, "You know my offer is still available?" He said, the others looked uncertain though. Rubbing my eyes I picked up Jack, "You know what may happen right Omi?" I asked. Omi just held up his hand, "You have given us another Shen Gong Wu, and with that, we are one step closer to keeping mankind safe, I must insist. We can keep you safe." He said. "You don't think I can do that?" I asked questionably, but I did feel tired, and I was getting tired of Chase Young and Wuya. Jack was still in a daze from being knocked into me, Dojo turned large as the other monks hopped on his back, "So?" Omi asked again."

Dragging Jack behind me I motioned my head towards him, "Only if he comes…" The other's mouths dropped all at once, Omi still keeping his word, "Yes…Jack Spicer too…" Even Omi looked hesitant at this decision. Omi went behind Clay as I dragged Jack onto Dojo's back in front of me to keep him from falling off. I couldn't help but too feel desperate, me needing help? Landing at the temple a bald man with a small gray beard and mustache was waiting. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a vest, "Who is that?" I asked. Omi pointed out gladly, "That is Master Fung, he has taught us all we know about being Dragon Warriors, and maybe he could help you too."

I mumbled to myself, "Oh I hardly doubt it…" As Dojo landed I felt queasy, I had never flown on a dragon before. Jack fumbled off, finally coming to, "Why are we at the Xiaolin Temple?" He asked scratching his head. Omi smiled brightly, "You will be staying here Jack Spicer, for a while." Jack's mouth dropped, his finger went up as he looked at me, then at Omi. No words came out of his mouth but, "Are you nuts Rachel, they have a whole vault of Shen Gong Wu here!" He said. Raimundo crossed his arms standing me up, "Spicer is right for a change, what if she just said yes to fool us Omi, to get to the Shen Gong Wu?" Master Fung had a quiet kind of meditative voice, "That is why the vault will be guarded Raimundo." He said, Omi patting Raimundo's leg, "Yes Raimundo, it will be your job too, best of luck my friend."

Master Fung eyed Omi, "Oh no Omi, you will watch over the vault since you are the one who brought her here." He said as he came over to Jack, "You also will be responsible…" Jack just laughed, slapping his knee, "Is the old man talking to me?" He asked wiping a tear from his eye; the others looked both confused and serious at the same time, "Why Jack sir?" Clay asked. "He will find out in time, but that time is soon…"


	14. Chapter 14

I was weary, I could feel all the Shen Gong Wu literally calling for me to come and take them, and it took every ounce of my strength to avoid the temptation. I would say to myself, "No, you don't need them…you are a Shen Gong Wu, why would a Shen Gong Wu need a Shen Gong Wu?" I heard yelling from outside followed by a, "You cannot defeat me Raimundo, your defeat is evitable!" Looking outside I saw it was Omi, how would I not know it was him as I whispered to myself, "Inevitable Omi…" Raimundo leaped at Omi who flew into the air into a tree to avoid his attack. While they were fighting I eyed the Shen Gong Wu vault that was not too far away from them.

I found myself tearing at my hair, I was falling into Chase's trap, he wanted me to get the Shen Gong Wu, because I would lose myself with the extra power. A small voice erupted my thought bubble, "What are you doing up this late Rachel?" Omi asked rather patiently while Raimundo leaned on his head making Omi's swell with anger. "Yeah, and so close to the vault?" He pointed out. Turning my back to them both I squeezed my eyes shut, another thought bubble pounding into my head, "It would be so easy…take them both out now…"

Omi wandered in front of me, grinning ear to ear with a cheery disposition he added, "Have you considered to join the side of good?" He blinked his shining eyes that grew large in hope. Patting his head I choked on a laugh, "Hahaha no…I'm bad straight to the core…just not the Chase Young bad…" Raimundo pushed Omi aside, "Don't think for a second that we're taking our eyes off of you, Omi may be blind, but the rest of us aren't." He said. Omi turned his head up at Raimundo, "Now now my friend, you are the one who turned evil twice!" I was growing tired of listening to these two, why was I here again, to get help that I didn't need?

I saw a figure at the front of the vault, it was Jack, but what would he be doing in front of the vault, I thought he was in the temple? "Yeah, yeah whatever Raimundo. You listen to me; I've come here for…" I had to swallow my pride down, "Help…" I managed to turn my head in a pitiful smile as I walked out back inside the temple saying, "Shroud of Shadows…" Instantly I became invisible and made my way to the front of the vault where the smell of Shen Gong Wu was unbearable. Inside stood Jack who beckoned me to come closer. Hesitant at first I started to walk carefully towards him, a yawn coming from behind me, "What are you doing in here I thought you gave this up?"

Scratching my head it was Jack, I think one of my eyes would be spiraling right now because I couldn't be any more confused, but it was too late, I couldn't resist the smell of Shen Gong Wu anymore. "Fist of Tebigong!" I yelled out as I slammed the floor where the stairs to the vault came down. As they forcefully came down I leaped down them, wringing my hands together in a sinister manner. Jack stumbled still tired down the stairs, "Okay, you aren't supposed to be doing that right?" He said. Grabbing everything but the Heart of Jong, Tangle Web Comb, and the Lotus Twister I cried out, "Mantis Flip Coin!" Leaping out of the vault the Orb of Tornami dropped from my arms out in the middle of the yard.

Jack rushed out of the vault over to me, but it was too late, the Shen Gong Wu started absorbing into me. Smacking him aside into the vault sending a massive crater into it he fell to the ground. Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, and Clay all came leaping off of roofs and out of the temple Kimiko calling out, "Quick, grab the Wu before she takes them all!" Omi ran for the Orb of Tornami and so did I, but a flash came in front of the others and knocked them all out with ease. Omi was still out to get the Wu, when he was close to it a fist came up and knocked him out of the way. Shaking his head he held it for a few moments, "Chase Young!" He declared. Chase just smiled down at Omi, "That's right young monk.." Chase said as he grabbed the Orb of Tornami at the same time I did.

"Looks like a showdown…" Raimundo said as he straightened his back out. Jack started to stand up as his eyes glowed with passion, "It's Chase Young!" He cried out, Kimiko yelling at him while shaking a fist, "Really Jack, Chase is the enemy for all of us here, when are you going to get it through your thick skull?" Jack shrugged tapping his chin, "Someday I guess?" He said. Glaring at Chase I cried out, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" I started out, Chase's fangs showing as he turned into a giant lizard, "Name your game." He said. Gripping the Orb I finished, "A hand to hand combat, best warrior wins!" Chase finished the wager for me, "And if you lose you swear your loyalty to me and rule side by side with me!" He hissed.

My eyes stared into his reptilian ones, "And if I win you will leave me alone!" I said as he nodded, "Very well, let's go!" We both said at the same time, "Xiaolin Showdown, Gong Yi Tan Pai!" As the scenery changed to a battle arena like in the roman era, all of the Xiaolin Warriors were seated in the mid-section of the seats, Jack was on the other side his head wandering around, "Oh yeah Chase, where's Wuya?" He asked sarcastically as green fire started to burn under his seat followed by, "I'm right here simpleton…" Wuya said as Jack flew up holding his butt in pain trying to put out the fire.

Chase just stood in the middle of the arena as if waiting for me to make the first move, "I won't be by your side I can guarantee that Chase!" I said leaping at him crying out, "Eye of Dashi, Fist of Tebigong!" My hand glowed a bright gold and erupted with lightening as I went to go punch him, but he just grabbed my hand and twisted it, throwing me into the wall just under Omi. Clay tipped his hat up, "I'm confused who we're supposed to be rootin for here?" He said. Kimiko observed us both, "Well, she doesn't seem to want to work for Chase, so should we be cheering for her?" She asked.

Omi leaned against the wall looking down at me, "I don't know, but Chase has seemed to find a way to block her power, but how?" He wondered. Gritting my teeth I bounded back on my feet and ran at Chase again, "Mantis Flip Coin, Third Arm Sash!" Leaping above him a piece of my shirt extended out towards him and wrapped around him tossing him in the air, "Ha, take that!" I said confidently. Chase just twirled in the air and came down at me, claws ablaze as he scraped my back. Wincing in pain I fell to my knees gripping the dirt, "An all-powerful Shen Gong Wu and this is all you can do? Show me more…I know you can." He coaxed. I didn't know what to do…If I did show all of my power it would corrupt me, but if I didn't I have to admit, Chase would win.

"You asked for it Chase…" I began, Chase giving a toothy grin, "You want power, I'll give you power!" My eyes glowed gold as Jack screamed in his seat, a boulder nearly shaving off his head which disappeared into his shirt for a moment, "Wow, that's the Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo pointed out, "It's so much stronger though!" Kimiko added. Chase crossed his arms and knelt on one knee yelling over the wind, "Is that all you can do?" He asked laughing at my power. My body became translucent as I zipped through the wind towards him my hand glowed again as I punched him into the wall under Wuya who looked shocked that I managed to hit him.

"All be dang, that was the Fist of Tebigong, but stronger!" Clay said. Walking over to Chase I breathed in and out heavily, "What were you saying about power?" I deviously smiled, "Now let's see your fear…" My eyes glowed a bright red, but Chase's claw reached up and grabbed me by my arm and tossed me across the arena onto my back. Dirt getting into my claw marks he gave me I groaned, "Okay then, time to step it up…" Water started to flow under my feet, this time Omi paid more attention. Bursting me upwards, great gales of wind started to blow behind me, the water bursting down with me surfing it. Flipping in the air the water and gale force winds pillaged Chase as he managed to block the water, but was blown back by the wind. Catching my leg he spun me around dizzily as he threw me my body became translucent again as I flew through up the seats and out.

"She appears to be learning…" Omi pointed out, "Each time Chase does the same thing, she ups it!" The others seemed in agreement to this. Wuya cried out, "Way to go Chase, show her!" Jack rolled his eyes, "You have some loyalty issues, has anyone ever told you that?" He said. Landing back on the ground my body was growing tired, I couldn't take much more of this or I would collapse. Chase seemed to be losing energy as well, as much as he'd hate to admit it. There was only one problem, "She looks awfully tired…" Jack noticed, Wuya gripping her fists in an eager manner, grinning ear to ear, "That's right, and once she loses, she'll be with us!" She declared. I had to release all of my power in one blow, it was the only way, it may waste me, but it would be hopefully worth it.

Wind whipping around me I was raised in the air, my eyes glowed a violent red, my voice became evil and maniacal, "This ends now Chase…!" I said as Chase beckoned me forward. My body erupted in all the power of the Shen Gong Wu with brilliant colors. Flying towards Chase who held his claws out forward, waiting for me, "That's right…just a little closer…" He whispered. Omi jumped up in his seat, "She is falling into the trap!" Kimiko sat Omi back down, "How, she looks good to me Omi." She said. Omi was right though, but I was too blinded by power to see it. Getting closer when I was nearly an inch from his face he flicked my forehead with his index finger sending me spiraling upwards and to the ground with a loud BANG!

The earth was shaken violently as stones and pieces of column flew into the seats, everyone screaming and ducking under the seats. Dust erupted and cleared as soon as it had come, my vision blurred and body tearing with pain. Once everyone came back up Clay shook his head, "That was some pressure point…How did Chase know to do that?" He asked. Omi squared his vision at me, "It is where all of her chi was focused, one flick of the finger disrupted the balance of power…It is over my friends…" Omi's head slumped forward as Clay and the rest held their heads down. "No…" I managed, "It's not over…" Sitting up I pushed myself up, my arms hanging from my sides, useless, my body weak, but I couldn't, refused to give in.

Jack popped back up from where he was hiding along with Wuya, "Why won't she just give up?" She asked confused and annoyed. Jack stared in stupefaction, "Yeah, why…won't she?" He asked. Kimiko covered her mouth, "I know she's evil, but this is hard, even for me to watch…" She said. Chase's forked tongue whipped in and out of his mouth as he deviously smiled leaping for Jack who screamed like a girl, "I know how to end this…" He hissed as I held my head, "I can't…let…him…hurt him!" I barked as I shot out like the speed of lightening right in front of Chase's claw it swiping me aside into a column. Managing a laugh I felt my eyes growing heavy, "Well…that was all I had…"

Jack just sat white as a ghost, "Why would she do that?" He questioned, Kimiko yelling across the arena loudly to Jack, "Really Spicer, you're such a dufus sometimes, think about it!" Jack stared out in the middle of nowhere as Chase cackled walking over to me, "Say uncle…" He coaxed. Omi gripped his fists, Kimiko putting a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Omi?" She asked, "She may be evil…but I don't believe she is…she risked her life for him, not even a heartless evil mind would do that…It's up to Jack now though…" He said. My body leaned up against the broken, crumbled column I laid my head back staring up at Chase muttering, "I don't know how you did it…but…I can't take much more…"

My lips started to move to the words that Chase wanted to hear for so long, but an echo of engines came into the arena followed by, "Alright, cheating time, Jackbots attack!" Instantly droves of hundreds of robots came into the area surrounding Chase then firing at him all at once. Leaping into the arena he cautiously moved towards me and helped me up, "Jack…but…" I started out, but he interrupted, "It's nothing, had to use those indestructible Jackbots for something you know?" He smiled winking, "After all, it's thanks to you that I had the time for my favorite hobby."

Blushing Chase leaped out of the blasting robots beaten up pretty badly, "How could some mindless robots try and almost defeat me?" He held his body up snarling. Moving away from Jack he tried to reach back out for me, "No Jack…Let me finish this." All of the Jackbots cleared the arena as I stood straight and confidently up, "Chase Young…You fought well, but you have lost…" I said, but Chase just laughed, "How?" Running quickly around him like lightening I quickly started punching him, "This is for all the torment you caused me! This is for attacking the monks on my behalf! And this is for Jack!" I cried out as I grabbed his tail and slammed him onto the ground over and over again then threw him into Wuya who screamed out in terror trying to get away from the giant lizard who nailed her straight in the face.

As the arena slowly disappeared I took deep breathes, "That was too close…" I said as Omi leaped up in joy, all of the Shen Gong Wu dispersing from me at once, the monks quickly picking them up. "You won, I cannot believe it but you won!" Omi said dancing around me, "You are good you are good!" He kept going as I grabbed his sash, "Please Omi, not good nor bad…but could you teach me some…about control?" I choked on those words, but Omi's smile gleamed more than ever, he was paralyzed with both honor and stupefaction. "You should be so lucky that I should say yes, but be warned, I will not go easy!" He said wagging his finger.

Coming up to me Jack smiled, "I couldn't have done it better myself you know?" He said. Shaking my head I dropped Omi, "Right Jack…don't get too overzealous…but…" I rubbed my arm, "I couldn't have done it without you…but why did you…" I asked. Lifting up my chin first he hugged me, "Let's just say I put a lot of thought into something…" He said as he pulled away and kissed me on the lips. Pulling back I flattered, "Jack Spicer did you just?" I started as his eyes gleamed, Omi let his head stay on the ground making barfing noises, "Yes I did…and I think I'm going to do it again…" Jack said as he kissed me again.


End file.
